A Trip to 1971
by Sonny April
Summary: An alternate course of events in which the characters from the 2005 movie universe travel to the 1971 movie universe and have to find a way to get back; however, the more time they spend there, the more attached they become to their 1971 counterparts. I do not own "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" or "Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory", or any of the characters from either.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to retro mania, who requested that I write this story. Inspiration for the basic premise is credited to the story _Willy meets a Wilder Wonka_.

* * *

"An important room, this. After all, it is a chocolate factory," Willy Wonka said.

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike Teavee asked.

"It's to keep all the great, big, chocolatey flavor inside!" The chocolatier giggled, then unlocked the tiny door with one of his many keys and opened up the entire wall, leading into an enormous room. The entire tour group, consisting of five children, their five respective guardians, and Willy Wonka, entered the room and gazed at the wonderment that laid before them.

It was a large room laid with bright green grass, lollipop trees, candy cane trees, candy apple trees, candy pumpkins, cotton candy plants, ice cream cone bushes, and marshmallow mushrooms. Most amazing of all, there was a giant chocolate waterfall that crashed into a chocolate river, which ran through the entire room.

"Now, do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your heads, don't get overexcited. Just keep very calm," Wonka said.

Mr. Wonka was a strange case; he was known as the "King of Candy" all over the world, and was known just as well for his amazing and fantastic confectioneries; however, for about thirteen years, he stayed secluded inside his factory with no public appearances whatsoever. Then, in early 2005, he announced a contest in which he would send out five golden tickets hidden in five of his Wonka Bars. Whoever found one of his tickets would be able to be his guest in his factory for one whole day. That day being today, February 1st.

He often wore unusual apparel, the day of the tour being no exception. On that particular day, he wore a black top hat, a red velvet frock coat, purple latex gloves, a golden "W" brooch, a black waistcoat, a paisley undershirt, black pants, black high heeled shoes, and held a glass cane filled with little candies he called Nerds. In addition to his strange clothes, he had a pale complexion, violet eyes, and a dark brown bob haircut.

As the tour group walked through the expansive room Mr. Wonka called the Chocolate Room, the chocolatier explained more about the room, "Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality." The group walked across a bridge that was located right in front of the chocolate waterfall. "The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank." As Willy Wonka let his guests pass by, he pointed towards a strange contraption moving along the ceiling of the room, which had three pipes attached to its bottom. "People, those pipes suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah." He then pointed towards the bright green grass. "Do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please, try a blade, please do. It's so delectable, it's so darn good-looking."

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie Bucket asked.

"Of course you can. Everything in this room is eatable. Even _I'm_ eatable, but that is called 'cannibalism', my dear children, and is, in fact, frowned upon in most societies. Yeah." Everyone in the group exchanged awkward looks between each other until Mr. Wonka continued, "Hold on, guys. I wanna show you something. Follow me."

Wonka walked over to the wall and pressed a glass button on it, causing the wall to open, leading into a glass elevator. "This is the Great Glass Elevator. This isn't just an ordinary 'up and down' elevator; This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button, and whoosh, your off! But we're not here for that. I want to show you the latest function implemented into the elevator. I've enabled it to travel to different dimensions—across time and space itself! So I wanted to test out my new invention with all of you. How about it?"

"Is it safe?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"Yeeaah, I'm not sure if I wanna do anything that hasn't been fully tested yet," Mrs. Beauregarde said.

"I guarantee you all that it is perfectly safe. Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing it with you, would I?" The group just stared at each other, unassured. "Come on, I'll even take the necessary safety precautions." Mr. Wonka grabbed eleven goggles from a bin and passed one out to everyone, while still keeping one for himself. "Everyone put these on. Traveling through dimensions causes very bright lights, and I don't want anyone's eyeballs to be burned out of anyone's skulls."

Once everyone put on their goggles, they all entered the elevator, which was quite cramped with everyone inside. There were hundreds of buttons on one of the sides of the elevator—each one leading to a different room in the factory. Wonka pressed one that said "INTERDIMENSIONAL TRAVEL". "Well, here we go!" Wonka shouted with glee. The entire elevator started to shake violently. "I'm not exactly sure where we'll will end up, but not knowing's half the fun, ha ha!"

"You know, Wonka, I decided I don't want to do this, let me off!" Mrs. Beauregarde shouted.

"Well, it's too late for that, you should've turned back when you still had the chance." And with that, the elevator vanished in a blinding white light.


	2. Chapter 2

"My dear friends, you are now about to enter the nerve center to the entire Wonka factory. Inside this room, all of my dreams become realities, and some of my realities become dreams. And almost everything you'll see is eatable, edible. I mean, you can eat almost everything," Mr. Wonka explained to the tour group while standing in front of a small door.

"Let me in, I'm schtarving!" Augustus Gloop cried.

"Now, don't get all excited, don't lose your head, Augustus, we wouldn't want anyone to lose that…yet." Wonka revealed a tiny keyboard that popped out from the door. "Now, the combination, this is a musical lock." The chocolatier played a little tune on the keyboard.

"Rachmaninoff," Mrs. Teevee proudly announced to Mr. Salt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Mr. Wonka started to open the door for the guests, "the Chocolate Room." The entire tour group, consisting of five children, their five respective guardians, and Willy Wonka, entered the room and gazed at the wonderment that laid before them.

It was a large room laid with bright green grass, giant lollipops, candy cane trees, gummy bear trees, gumball trees, candy melons, and candy mushrooms. Most amazing of all, there was a giant chocolate waterfall that crashed into a chocolate river which ran through the entire room.

Mr. Wonka was an unusual case; he was known as the "King of Candy" all over the world, and was known just as well for his amazing and fantastic confectioneries; however, for about thirteen years, he stayed secluded inside his factory with no public appearances whatsoever. Then, one day, he announced a contest in which he would send out five golden tickets hidden in five of his Wonka bars. Whoever found one of his tickets would be able to be his guest in his factory for one whole day. That day being today.

He often wore somewhat unusual apparel, the day of the tour being no exception. On that particular day, he wore a brown top hat, a purple velvet frock coat, a beige bowtie, a waistcoat with a purple floral pattern, a white undershirt, beige pants, brown shoes, and held a wooden cane with a gold top. He also had blue eyes and frizzy, blond hair.

Willy Wonka told the group, "Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three." He then started to sing a song,

" _Come with me,_

 _And you'll be_

 _In a world of pure imagination._

 _Take a look_

 _And you'll see_

 _Into your imagination._ "

He began walking down the stairs in an odd pattern, with everyone following behind. He then continued,

 _"_ _We'll begin_

 _With a spin,_

 _Traveling in the world of my creation._

 _What we'll see_

 _Will defy_

 _Explanation._ "

He continued down the stairs in his bizarre manner.

 _"_ _If you want to view paradise,_

 _Simply look around and view it._

 _Anything you want to, do it._

 _Want to change the world?_

 _There's nothing to it."_

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he allowed everyone to enjoy themselves to all the treats in the Chocolate Room. Mr. Wonka picked up a mushroom cap with the end of his cane and started twirling it like an umbrella.

 _"_ _There is no_

 _Life I know_

 _To compare with pure imagination._

 _Living there,_

 _You'll be free,_

 _If you truly wish to be."_

Mr. Wonka, charming as he is, knocked down some gummy bears from a gummy bear tree with his cane for Violet Beauregarde to chew on. He then knocked down some gumballs from a gumball tree with his cane for Mike Teevee. Willy Wonka moved on to kick some candy melons in the air, which were light as balloons. He walked up against a candy cane tree and belted out the next lyrics to his song,

 _"_ _If you want to view paradise,_

 _Simply_ _—_ _"_

Willy Wonka was brutally interrupted by a large object that crashed into him out of nowhere. Mr. Wonka was launched through the air from the crash and landed on the bank right against the chocolate river.


	3. Chapter 3

The object that crashed into Willy Wonka was a large glass cube filled with eleven people inside. The Wonka with a red coat took off his dark-tinted goggles, "Aah!" he cried.

"What's the matter?" the Charlie Bucket inside the elevator asked. "Too dark, Mr. Wonka?"

"Too bright. Far too bright." Everyone else in the elevator took off their goggles and realized what he meant. The tour group stepped out of the elevator and noticed that eleven other people were standing confusedly back at them. "Oh, dear, I think we hit someone," the red coated Wonka said.

The Wonka with a purple coat got up and put his top hat back on, "You _think_? Now, who are you, may I ask?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about hitting you. And allow me to introduce myself; I'm Willy Wonka, and these are my guests. And I see that you enjoy a similar fashion sense with me, ha ha."

"Wait, what on Earth are you talking about? _I'm_ Willy Wonka. Are you an imposter? A-a-and how did you even get in my factory? What is that _thing_ that you came in?"

"No, I'm not an imposter, I was born as Willy Wonka, the one and only. Or so I thought. And we got here with an interdimensional travel function in my Great Glass Elevator."

"Great Glass Elevator? Like a Wonkavator?"

"No, like a Great Glass Elevator."

"And let me guess, you're also a world famous chocolatier?"

"Exactly. I'm guessing you're me from another dimension."

"I-I'm sorry, this is just too much for me to handle. I mean, you interrupted my song! And my tour!"

"Wait, you're also holding a tour that will decide who will inherit your factory after you pass on?"

Purple coat Wonka walked up to red coat Wonka angrily and whispered in his ear, "They're not supposed to know that yet!"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Heh heh. So who are all these other people in your group?"

"I'm Augustus Gloop."

"Und I'm his mutter."

"So are ve!" the two Gloops from 2005 said.

"I'm Violet Beauregarde."

"And her father, Sam Beauregarde!"

"I'm Violet too!"

"I'm Scarlett Beauregarde, her mother. You wouldn't happen to be single in this universe too, would you?"

"No."

"Oh, heh, sorry."

"I'm Veruca Salt."

"And her father, Henry."

"Yes, this is also Veruca, and I'm her father, Rupert," Mr. Salt from 2005 answered while his daughter glared curiously at her alternate self.

"I'm Mike Teevee."

"Mrs. Teevee."

"I'm Mr. Teavee, and this is my son, also Mike." 2005 Mike just stared back emotionlessly at his counterpart.

"A-are you Charlie Bucket?" a blond kid in a blue sweater asked.

"Yes! Yes, I am!" the last kid of the 2005 group replied excitedly.

"So am I!" the blond kid said.

"You must be Grandpa Joe, then," one elderly man said to another elderly man from the 2005 group.

"Yes, pleased to meet you, other Joe." The both of them shuck hands.

"So, where exactly do you come from?" asked purple coat Wonka.

"We come from an alternate universe much like yours, from the year 2005. February 1st, 2005 to be exact."

"Wow. 2005. This is the year 1971. October 1st, 1971 to be exact."

Red coat Wonka gasped, "Walt Disney World opened on this exact day!"

"I know. Damn Disney. Of course they would plan to open up their Magic Kingdom for millions on the exact same day that I open mine for only ten just to draw more attention away from me."

"Hey, I love Disney," red coat Wonka responded innocently.

"That's not the point! The point is, you came from the year 2005! How are things thirty-four years in the future?"

"Eh, they're fine, I guess. Not all that much changed, really. But hey, now that I look at this place, it does look a little like my Chocolate Room."

"That's because it's _my_ Chocolate Room."

"Oh, I see. Doesn't look nearly as good as mine, though."

"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so."

The Wonka from 2005 seemed confused at that remark. "And why is it so bright in here? Someone could easily catch a glimpse of your factory from those giant windows."

"The brightness is supposed to make this room feel whimsical and magical."

"And, EW! What is that?! The sewage system?"

"Very funny. It's my chocolate river."

"Um…no. That is not chocolate. It looks more like brown water than it does chocolate."

"Like yours looks any better."

"Uh, it does, actually. Oh, my God!"

"What now?" purple coat Wonka groaned.

"What are _those_ hideous things?" Red coat Wonka saw, across the river, midgets with orange faces, white eyebrows, and green hair who wore white overalls, brown shirts with white-and-brown-striped trims, white gloves, white-and-brown-striped socks, and brown shoes with white-and-brown-swirled pom-poms at the ends of each. They were pouring cream into the chocolate river.

"What? They're Oompa-Loompas. I'd assume you'd—"

"Those are _not_ Oompa-Loompas. Those are midgets with clown makeup."

"Well…so what if they are? It makes them more whimsical and magical that way."

"Boy, what's with you thinking everything should be 'whimsical' and 'magical'? What are you, a...a...fairy? Or a...genie or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Purple coat Wonka then turned towards his tour group. "Excuse me, everyone, I'm terribly sorry, but we're going to have to stop the tour here." The 1971 tour group started groaning and complaining. "Don't worry, we'll continue later on, but for now, I will show everyone to their room. Follow me." Purple coat Wonka led everyone to a hallway that was hidden behind a wall in the Chocolate Room. "Well, aren't you all coming too?" he said to the 2005 group. "There are enough rooms for all of you." The ten guests all thanked purple coat Wonka one by one as he showed them to their rooms.

"Oh, yeah. He's so charming and kind-hearted. Pah. Well they were _my_ guests. What does he know about being Willy Wonka? There's only one true Wonka, and that's me," red coat Wonka whispered to himself once he was led to his room. "And I'll prove it to everyone tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Charlie from 2005 woke up in a room he shared with his Grandpa Joe that was given to him from another Wonka from 1971. Repeating that sentence in his head made him realize just how strange yesterday ended up being.

The room was fairly decent, if not simple. One large bed big enough for two people and a coffee table with two armchairs in the bedroom, and a sink, shower, and toilet in the small bathroom. Charlie got dressed and quietly snuck out of the room to go explore while Grandpa Joe still snored away.

Charlie made his way back to the Chocolate Room and found Mr. Wonka, the first Mr. Wonka he met yesterday, fiddling with the Great Glass Elevator. "Good morning, Mr. Wonka. How are you today?"

"Oh, hello little bo—ahem, Charlie. Good morning Charlie. And I'm doing well, thank you."

"What are you doing with your Grand Glass Elevator?"

"It's _Great_ Glass Elevator, and I'm trying to figure out how we're going to get back to our proper dimension."

"Isn't there a button that will take us back?"

"Um…no. I should've thought of that, shouldn't I?"

"Well, you invented it, you must know how—"

"No, I didn't invent it; my Oompa-Loompas did. I have no idea how this thing works. Ugh, that's it. We're doomed! We're done for! Now we're stuck in this dimension for the rest of our lives."

"Mr. Wonka, don't think like that. Maybe you just need some help. Why don't you talk to the other Wonka?"

"Mr. Genie? Pah. What help would he be? He doesn't even know what a Great Glass Elevator is, let alone its interdimensional travel function."

"Please do it, for me?"

"Oh, Charlie. Fine, I'll do it for you, but only you. Wait, I don't even know where he is."

"Why don't you ask one of his Oompa-Loompas?" Charlie pointed to one of the midgets with an orange face and green hair that was collecting some of the candy from around the Chocolate Room.

"Ick. If you insist." Willy Wonka walked up to the strange, little worker and asked him with exaggerated syllables, "Excuse me, do you understand the English language?"

"Of course I do," the Oompa-Loompa responded.

"Oh. Ha ha! Um, do you happen to know where Willy Wonka is? I mean, not the Willy Wonka that's me, but the other one?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say he's still in his bedroom. It's still not nine o'clock, which is when he normally gets up."

"Great! Um…could you take me there, please?"

The Oompa-Loompa sighed, "Follow me." The little worker pressed a button that opened a section of the wall with a set of double doors behind it. He slid open the double doors to reveal a golden, rocket-like contraption with large glass windows. He opened the door on the contraption. "Welcome aboard the Wonkavator."

"Uh, you mean the Great Glass Elevator," Wonka said as he stepped inside.

"No, I mean the Wonkavator." The Oompa-Loompa closed the door behind him. "It can go to any—"

"Room in the factory. I know. I have one, too, except it's better."

"Right. Well, let's see here…ah! There it is. 'Wonka's Bedroom'." The Oompa-Loompa pressed the button, causing the Wonkavator to shake around a bit, then blast off to their destination.

Once the Wonkavator came to a complete stop, Willy stepped out and thanked the Oompa-Loompa for the lift. Wonka walked up to a giant set of wooden double doors that supposedly led to the other Wonka's bedroom. Willy knocked ever so hesitantly on the doors.

"Come in," he heard faintly from the other side. Willy pushed open the doors ever so slightly and saw the other Wonka sitting down at a table beside his bed, sipping a cup of tea.

The entire room seemed so strange, even for Willy Wonka. His bed was cut in half, and so was his wardrobe, and his nightstand, and the lamp on the nightstand, and the coffee table he was sitting at, and the chair he was sitting on. The only things that weren't cut in half were Willy Wonka himself and his cup of tea. "Oh, it's you. Is there something you need?" the frizzy-haired Wonka asked.

"Hey, Genie, old pal! Howya doin'?"

"Genie?"

"It's a nickname I came up with for you. Since I called you a genie yesterday and all, the name just stuck."

"No. The name doesn't 'just stick' if this is the first time I've ever heard you use it."

"Well, can I use it?"

"I suppose so. I seem to like the sound of it well enough."

"Yay!" Red coat Wonka clapped his hands rapidly. "Now you give _me_ a nickname! Go on!"

"Well…" Genie took a sip from his tea, "I suppose I could call you Johnny."

"Why Johnny?"

"I don't know. You just look like a Johnny."

"Oh. Okay, then. Johnny it is! Well, I was thinking we should arrange everyone to meet their counterparts. Y'know, get to know them better. Like we're doing right now. How 'bout that?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know. Suppose we could. Yes, I'm sure we could. I'm pretty sure we could. But it might have some messy results."

"They'll be fine. I think they'll have fun meeting a different version of themselves, and they can learn a lot from them, like I have."

"We know what we are, but know not what we may be."

"But there's something else I wanted to talk about."

"Yes?"

"You know my Great Glass Elevator, right? It's kinda like your Wonkavator."

"Right."

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure how to get back to my own dimension."

"What?"

"Yeah, kinda dumb on my part."

"Well, I can't have you guys living with me forever; we have to find a way to send you back!"

"That's exactly what I wanted you to say!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to that Great Glass Wonkavator!"

"Great Glass _Elevator_!"

"You know what I mean!"


	5. Chapter 5

All twenty guests were called out from their rooms by Oompa-Loompas to go meet in the Chocolate Room. Once everyone was gathered there, the two Wonkas had an announcement to make to all of them. Genie began, "Mesdames et messieurs, si vous pouviez plaire trouver votre homologue—"

"Uh, in English, please?" Mrs. Beauregarde shouted.

"Yeah, I don't know why you're speaking fancy," Johnny intervened. "Uh, what we're trying to tell you is that we would like you all to find your counterparts and get to know them a bit better today. I know that may seem a bit daunting, but just sit down with them, get comfy, find out your similarities, your differences, and I encourage you all to give each other nicknames since, well, you'd all have the same names otherwise. For example, we gave each other nicknames. I call him Genie, and he calls me Johnny. See? It's a very simple task. You might even make a new friend! Well, go on now, scoot!"

"You took everything right out of my mouth," Genie whispered to Johnny.

Everyone found their counterpart, shook hands (well, only the adults shook hands with each other), and made their way back to one of their rooms in order to start getting to know them more.


	6. Chapter 6

The two Augustus's and their mothers went inside one of their rooms. They sat down at the coffee table and started to discuss with one another.

The Augustus from 1971 had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray jacket, a white shirt, a black necktie, dark gray shorts, dark green socks that went up to his knees, and brown shoes. He was a little beefy, but not necessarily obese. His mother had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black dress with a floral pattern on it and black shoes. She was a little chunkier than her son.

The Augustus from 2005 had orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a red-and-white-striped turtleneck, blue jean shorts, black socks, and red-and-white tennis shoes. He was definitely obese. His mother had orange hair done in a beehive style and blue eyes. She wore a dress with burgundy, red, orange, and tan all patched about; a burgundy belt; a pink pearl necklace; pink pearl earrings; and black shoes. She also held a black purse. She was just as chubby as her son.

"So, vhere are you from?" Mrs. Gloop from 1971 asked.

"Düsseldorf," Mrs. Gloop from 2005 said.

"Oh, so how is life in zhe big city?"

"Oh, no, not zhat Düsseldorf. Ve live in a small German town zhat just so happens to be named Düsseldorf as vell."

"Oh, I see. Vell, me und Augustus come from Düsselheim."

"Düsselheim? Zhere's no such place!"

"Yes, zhere is! I live zhere!"

"How come I've never heard of it, zhen?"

"It's a very small town, zhat's why."

"Oh, fine."

"So vhat do you like to do?" 1971 Augustus asked his 2005 counterpart.

"Eat," the other Augustus replied.

"Me too!"

"Me zhree!" Mrs. Gloop from 2005 said.

"Me four!" Mrs. Gloop from 1971 joined in.

"I see ve all love food! Zhat is gut!" 1971 Augustus declared.

"I zhink ve are all going to get along very vell!" 2005 Augustus said.

"Ooh, ooh, now ve have to give each ozher nicknames! Vhat are you going to call me?" 1971 Augustus asked.

"Hmm…how about…Gusty? Short for Augustus."

"Zhat sounds great! I zhink I'll call you…Peppermint. Because of zhat shirt you're wearing."

"Oh, vell, I do love peppermint, so I zhink it fits!"

"I'm glad our sons are getting along so vell vizh each ozher," Mrs. Gloop from 1971 said.

"Yes, I'm very glad, too," the other Mrs. Gloop said.

There was then a knock at the door. 1971 Mrs. Gloop answered it. "Oh, vhy, zhank you!" she said as she closed the door. She gave to everyone an envelope sealed with a "W" emblem. She opened up the envelope, took out a letter, and started reading it. "Oh, it says ve're invited to a dinner party tonight!"

"Dinner party?!" Peppermint said.

"Could zhis day get any better?" Gusty cried out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one isn't that much longer than last chapter, but it's still a bit longer and it's definitely more interesting. To **XXCandyXX** , I'm glad you're liking the story. To **XXCandyLoverXX** , I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, especially because it was kinda hard to make a conversation with two Augustuses talking to each other interesting. He's always been one of the lesser interesting characters of any version. To **spacetea** , I know! I always feel so proud whenever I actually do update this story, so I think you'll be happy that I updated it again. To **Lord Candycane** , you'll find out how the other kids get along over the course of these next few chapters. To **mattTheWriter072** , thank you, it's encouraging to know that last chapter was still interesting despite its short length. To **aliceyu2004** , I think you'll be happy to know that I am continuing it. Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The two Salt families went inside one of their bedrooms to get to know each other more closely.

The Veruca from 1971 had wavy, light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a red dress, a black belt, stockings, and black Mary Janes. Her father was a plump man who had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown jacket, a white shirt, a brown necktie, a brown vest, brown pants, and brown shoes.

The Veruca from 2005 had curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white mink coat, a pink dress, a pink belt with a little pink purse attached to it, white stockings with pink polka dots, and black Mary Janes. Her father had gray hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray jacket, a light blue shirt, a brown necktie with orange and blue stripes, a dark gray vest, dark gray pants, and black shoes.

"It's very nice to meet you, other Veruca," 2005 Veruca said.

"Now, let's get one thing clear right away: _I'm_ the best Veruca, and that's final," the 1971 Veruca said rudely.

"You're the best Veru—what? At least I don't have horrible split ends and an ugly red dress."

"Why, you nasty, inconsiderate…that's it!" 1971 Veruca tackled 2005 Veruca to the floor and started clawing at her face. Both Verucas had engaged in a cat fight until their fathers broke them up, holding them back from clawing each other even more.

"Easy, Veruca. That's enough," The 1971 Mr. Salt, Henry, said.

"Let go of me, Daddy, or else I'll scream!"

"Veruca, don't you think you've hurt other Veruca enough already?"

"No; she still has a face."

"You know," Mr. Salt from 2005, Rupert, spoke up, "I think my daughter and I best be going now."

"No, no, no, it's fine," Henry said. "Veruca, you're fine, right?"

"Not until she apologizes for what she said to me."

"Veruca, say you're sorry," Rupert said.

"I'm terribly sorry I made fun of you, Veruca," the 2005 Veruca said with a fake smile.

"She didn't mean it, Daddy," 1971 Veruca said as she started crying. "She doesn't really feel sorry for me."

"Oh, those are just crocodile tears and you know it," 2005 Veruca said.

"Veruca, please. We're trying to calm her down, not arouse her even more," her father said.

2005 Veruca sighed. "Alright, I really am truly sorry about what I said about you. It wasn't right to make you feel bad like that. But let's agree that neither of us is the better Veruca."

"Fine," 1971 Veruca said.

"Why don't you give each other nicknames now?" Henry suggested. "That sounds fun, right?"

"How about Nut Case, since that's what you are?" 1971 Veruca said to 2005 Veruca.

"Fine, then I'll call you Egg Breath. That's a pretty apt description of you."

"Nut Case."

"Egg Breath."

"Nut Case!"

"Egg Breath!"

"NUT CASE!"

"EGG BREATH!"

"That's enough! Both of you!" Rupert yelled sternly. "Will you two young ladies _please_ try to find _one thing_ you don't entirely disagree on?"

"Well…" his daughter said, "we're both rich."

"Yes, that's true. And we both have mink coats."

"Yes, that's right. Do you have any pets?"

"Yes, I do."

"Me too! What do you have?"

"One pony, two dogs, four cats, six bunny rabbits, two parakeets, three canaries, a green parrot, a turtle, and a hamster."

"Me too! Exactly the same!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!" They both squealed with excitement. "Do you like to go shopping for expensive new clothes as well?" Nut Case asked.

"Of course!"

"Wow, perhaps we _do_ have more in common than we thought."

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good," Henry said. "Now, uh, do you run a nut business in your dimension, too?" he asked Rupert.

"Of course."

"Ha ha! Just as successful as mine, I'm sure!"

"Yes, perhaps even more."

"Ha—hey, don't get cocky with me, Rupert!" They both burst out in laughter.

"Now, I assume you're from England as well?" Rupert asked.

"Yup."

"And where about, may I ask?"

"Iver."

"You don't say. So are we!"

"Ha ha! It _is_ a small world, isn't it?"

"Well, a small multi-dimensional universe is more like it!"

"Our dads _really_ like each other, don't they?" Nut Case said to Egg Breath.

"Yeah. It's a bit creepy to be honest."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rupert opened the door and saw an Oompa-Loompa standing with four envelopes in hand. "You've been invited to Willy's dinner party tonight," it said.

"Er, which Willy's party is it?" Rupert asked.

"Both."

"Huh." Rupert took the four envelopes and gave three of them to the rest of the people in the room. "Well, thank you."

"You are certainly welcome," the Oompa-Loompa said as he walked off.

Rupert closed the door behind him. "I guess we're going to a dinner party tonight."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Egg Breath said.

"Agreed!" said Nut Case.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To **mattTheWriter072** , I'm glad you had fun reading the last chapter. You'll see if their attitudes towards each other change or stay the same soon enough. To **Lord Candycane** , thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. To **dragonserpent18** , well, here are the Violets now! I hope it lives up to your excitement. To **Linkwonka88** , here it is: continued and hopefully still cool! I'd also like to credit adventuremaker16 for inspiration for this chapter and dragonserpent18 for coming up with the nicknames for both Violets. Enjoy, everybody! (Even though it's kinda short...)

* * *

The Beauregardes retreated to one of their bedrooms to get acquainted with one another.

The Violet from 1971 had long, straight brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue shirt, blue pants, a red belt, and brown shoes. Her father had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey blazer, a white shirt, a red necktie, black pants, and black shoes.

The Violet from 2005 had blonde hair done in a bob cut and green eyes. She wore a blue tracksuit with a white stripe going down the sides of it, a blue watch on her left wrist, and white tennis shoes with blue designs. Her mother also had blonde hair done in a bob cut and green eyes. She wore a blue tracksuit with a white stripe going down the sides of it, just like her daughter; a silver watch on her left wrist; a gold necklace; gold hoop earrings; and white Nike shoes with blue designs, similar to her daughter.

"So, how are you doing, Violet?" Violet from 2005 asked with a perky smile.

"Very well, thank you, Violet," Violet from 1971 said. She noticed her jaws were moving up and down, chewing on a piece of gum, just like hers were. "So, I see you like gum, too."

"Oh, I _love_ gum," 2005 Violet said. "I chew it all day long."

"So do I!"

"In fact, this gum I'm chewing right at this moment, I've been working on for three months solid."

"Me. Too. Isn't that fab?"

"Yeah! That makes me the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer."

"Me! Too!"

"So…ya got any other trophies besides gum chewing?"

"Um…no. How 'bout you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Two hundred and sixty-three, to be exact. All from karate, basketball, soccer, volleyball, tennis, softball, gymnastics, and gum-chewing, of course."

"Oh, you're so talented."

"Thanks! And you're so…pretty."

"Oh, why, thank you. You know, I think I'll call you Blondie, because of that _beautiful_ hair of yours."

"Okay, I'll call you…Duchess, because that _gorgeous_ outfit of yours makes you look as classy as a duchess."

"Thank you. You're too nice."

"It's great that our children are getting along so well," Scarlett Beauregarde said to Sam Beauregarde.

"Yup. Hey, I don't know if we've properly introduced ourselves. Sam Beauregarde. I'll give you the finest deals you'll ever see for all your automobile needs. With Sam B., it's a guarantee!" he said as he offered Scarlett his business card.

"Thanks," she said as she stuffed it inside her pocket. "Scarlett Beauregarde." She shook Sam's hand.

"I can already tell we're going to be good friends," Duchess said.

" _Best_ friends," Blondie said. "So I know you haven't won any trophies for any sports, but are there still any sports you like to play?"

"Um…not really?" Duchess said unsurely.

"Oh…I see…"

"But you said you won karate trophies?"

"Yeah."

"What belt are you?"

"Black."

"Really? Wow, you're just amazing at _everything_ , aren't you?"

"Well, I _am_ a winner!"

"That's my girl!" Scarlett said.

Blondie noticed Duchess slightly scowling. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no! Everything's just fine! So what kinda gum do you like?"

"Bubblegum."

Duchess gasped. "Me! Too!"

There was suddenly a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Sam said. It was an Oompa-Loompa holding four envelopes. "Thank you," Sam said as he took the envelopes and closed the door. He passed the envelopes out to everybody. Sam opened his up and started reading it. "We're invited to a dinner party tonight along with all the other guests."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Scarlett said.

"Wow, I can't wait!" Duchess said.

"We'll go as the 'Double Bubble Twins'!" Blondie said.

"The 'Double Bubble _Duchesses_ '!" Duchess said.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh, boy, I got a ton of reviews for the last chapter, so this might take a while. To **mattTheWriter072** , yes, the two Violets certainly _seem_ to be getting along, but is it all a facade? Wait and see. To **Guest** , you will see what both Williams have planned for the dinner party when the time comes. To **dragonserpent18** , is Blondie being deceptive? Hmm...we'll have to wait and see. I'm glad it met your expectations. To **Linkwonka88** , that's very interesting. I've never heard of someone being allergic to gum. I don't think you're missing out on too much, to be honest. I don't really chew gum all that much. To **Lord Candycane** , you'll just have to wait and see how the Verucas will relate to the Violets when the dinner party arrives. To **XXCandyLoverXX** , I wouldn't be so quick to say they've become good friends already. You never know what the future might reveal. To **Tessa** , hey, I haven't seen you in a while! Glad you're loving the story so far. To **Turrislucidus** , yes, I was debating about whether I should've brought the musical characters into this or not, but I decided against it since I didn't want to over complicate things. But who knows, the musical characters might make it into this story one way or another. To **GirlPower54** , well, you're going to see how the Mikes get along in this chapter. (By the way, I ended up using your nickname!) I want to thank everyone who has supported this story. I believe it's my most successful story, so you're the ones who really motivate me to continue this story. It's been a great deal of fun, and I can't wait to continue it in the future. Oh, I also wanted to congratulate my first story ever, The Everlasting Gobstopper for reaching 10,000 views! That's awesome, thank you all for your wonderful support! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Once inside the Teavee bedroom, the Teevees and the Teavees got to know each other a little better.

Mike Teevee had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white cowboy hat, a yellow cowboy shirt, a blue bandana, white pants, a brown belt with holsters for his toy pistol, and white cowboy boots. Mrs. Teevee had short, brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink, belted trench coat and black shoes. She also held a black purse.

Mike Teavee had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with red sleeves and a picture of a flaming skull on it, black jeans, and black Chuck Taylor shoes. Mr. Teavee had light brown hair done in a combover and gray eyes. He wore glasses; a beige jacket; a collared shirt with white, blue, and beige stripes; beige dress pants; a black belt; and brown loafers.

"So where ya from?" Mrs. Teevee asked.

"Denver, Colorado," Mr. Teavee said.

"Oh, I hear it's pretty up there."

"Yup."

"You know, we're from Marble Falls, Arizona."

"Huh. Never heard of it myself. How is it?"

"Oh, it's very nice. It's a small town. Everyone's very friendly there."

"Oh, good."

"So whad'ya do for a living?" Mrs. Teevee asked.

"I'm a high school geography teacher."

"Ya don't say! So am I!"

"Wow, that sure is a coincidence!"

"No kidding!"

Meanwhile, the two Mikes were talking to each other. "So…ya like westerns?" Mike from 1971 asked.

2005 Mike scoffed. "No. And why are you dressed like that? It's not Halloween, you know."

"I know. I always like dressing like the true heroes of the west: cowboys!"

"You look like how Daffy Duck would dress up as a cowboy."

"Hey, stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not. I'm simply making a comparison." There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a good quarter of a minute before 2005 Mike reluctantly picked up the conversation again. "So you said you like westerns?"

"Oh, boy, do I! My favorites are the ones with Clint Eastwood!"

"Oh, yeah, I know him. He was the guy Marty was talking about in _Back to the Future III_."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay…well, like I was saying, Eastwood is great! The ones with John Wayne are good, too. So anyways, what about you? What kinda stuff do you like?"

"Well, I like to play video games."

"Video games? Whad'ya mean?"

"Ugh. Never mind."

"Movies. What about movies?"

"Well, I guess I like _Star Wars_ , uh… _Jurassic Park_ … _Indiana Jones_ …"

"I have no idea what any of those are."

"You will eventually. And they're a lot better than those stupid westerns you watch now."

"Hey! They're not stupid!" 1971 Mike sprayed spit on 2005 Mike as he spoke with such ferocity.

"Ew, you spit all over me!"

"You take back what you just said right now!" 1971 Mike said as he pulled his toy gun out and pinned it under 2005 Mike's jaw.

"Oh, I'm so scared," 2005 Mike said sarcastically.

1971 Mike pulled the trigger, causing the gun to make a "pop" sound. He grunted furiously. "Shoot! Why can't Pop give me a real one already? I'm almost twelve anyways."

"You know, you should really do something about that lisp."

"Oooh, I've had it with you!" 1971 Mike suddenly lunged at 2005 Mike and started choking him. This caught the attention of both parents.

"Mike! What are you doing?!" Mrs. Teevee cried as she yanked her son away from the other Mike.

"Mike, are you alright?" Mr. Teavee asked, running to his son's side.

"Yeah," 2005 Mike said, coughing. He looked at 1971 Mike. "You're a psycho! You know that?"

"Mike, please," his dad said, trying to placate the situation.

"It's true!"

"Just…not now."

"Mike, what were you thinking?" Mrs. Teevee asked her son.

"He was being mean to me!"

"That's still no excuse to choke him! You could'a killed him! Now I want you both to make up to each other while Mr. Teavee and I finish our conversation." The adults then resumed talking to each other.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize?" 1971 Mike asked 2005 Mike.

"Not until you do."

"Fine. I'm sorry for choking you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Pointing your gun at me. And spitting on me."

"Fine. I'm sorry for that, too. Now you."

"I'm sorry for making fun of the stuff you like."

"Well, Mr. Wonka told us to give each other nicknames, so I think I'll call you…Butthead."

"What?! That's a stupid name."

"Exactly," 1971 Mike flatly replied.

"Fine. Then I'll call you Stupid Idiot Retard Gay Cowboy."

"Boys!" Mrs. Teevee yelled. "That does _not_ sound like making up."

Both boys sighed. "Okay," 1971 Mike said, "I'll call you…Spike. Because of your spikey hair in the front. Also, your words hurt like spikes."

"That's a little better, I suppose. My name for you will be…I dunno, Cowboy, I guess."

"Really? Only 'Cowboy'? How 'bout something like 'Gunslinger Mike' or 'The Blue Bandanna'?"

"No, 'Cowboy' is fine; this whole nickname thing is stupid enough as it is."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Mr. Teavee said. He brought back four envelopes with him and read off from one of them. "Says there's a dinner party tonight. All guests are invited, and it will be held in the factory's secret garden. Hm. Sounds interesting."

" _Very_ interesting," Mrs. Teevee said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, everyone! It's about time I update this story, huh? Anyways, first off, I'd like to thank dragonserpent18, TheIndividualist, mattTheWriter072, Softkitty55, Linkwonka88, Turrislucidus, and Squirrela for all leaving very kind reviews for my oneshot, "Willy Wonka Eats a Kit Kat". Now, let's get to last chapter's reviews. To **Guest** , a little homicidal feelings now and then are relished by the wisest men. To **Softkitty55** , I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. You'll see how the two Bucket families interact in this chapter. To **Lord Candycane** , ah, but are they done introducing themselves? I believe you've forgotten Charlie. To **mattTheWriter072** , yep, I felt there were a lot of great comedic opportunities with the two Mikes, mainly because their personalities are so different, and their respective personalities are so based on the era they are from. To **AuroraLanePsngr** , your hope has become a reality. To **Derek** (oh...and Colton and Jackson...and Elijah), I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. Thank you. All four of you. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Well, Joe, come right in," 1971 Joe said as he, the other Joe, and the two Charlies made their way inside his room.

"Nice room you have here," 2005 Joe said.

"Grandpa, it's exactly the same as our room."

"Well, it's still a nice room."

The Charlie from 1971 had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue turtleneck sweater, gray pants, and brown shoes. Grandpa Joe from 1971 had gray hair, brown eyes, and a gray mustache. He wore a dark gray jacket, a white shirt, a dark gray necktie, dark gray pants, and black shoes.

The Charlie from 2005 had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a knitted wool sweater with intricate designs, a yellow collared shirt underneath, brown pants, and black tennis shoes. Grandpa Joe from 2005 had gray hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a checkered brown jacket, a white shirt, a brown necktie, a striped brown waistcoat, plaid brown pants, and black shoes.

"I've never spoke with another version of myself before," 1971 Charlie said. "What do we say to each other?"

"I'm not sure," 2005 Charlie said. "Do you also live in the same town as the factory?"

"Yep. I walk by it every day."

"So do I. At least you're so close to home. I may never get home again."

"Hey, don't give up so soon; you don't know that. And if you do never get home, then…well, you can live with us!"

"Oh, no, we could never do that," 2005 Joe said. "We'd be too much of a burden. But thanks for the offer anyway."

"No, you'd never be a burden!"

"Um, Charlie," 1971 Joe spoke up, "he is somewhat right. Not that they would be a burden, but you know our family…isn't in the best financial shape at the moment. You and your mom are having enough trouble supporting the six of us."

"There are seven people living under our roof, including us two," 2005 Charlie said.

"Let me see if I can guess," 1971 Charlie said, "obviously there's you and Grandpa Joe, then there's Grandma Joesphine, Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina…"

"Yes, that's right!"

"Mom—er, Mrs. Bucket, and…Dad?"

"Yes! You got them all right!"

"Oh. Great." A sudden cloud of melancholy arose around 1971 Charlie.

"Is something wrong?" the other Charlie asked.

"N-no, it's nothing."

1971 Joe spoke up for Charlie, "It's still hard for Charlie to think about his father, what with him passing away not too long ago."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," 2005 Joe said.

"Yes. I'm sorry I even brought it up," 2005 Charlie said.

"Oh, it's okay, you didn't know any better. Anyway, whad'ya say we change the subject?" 1971 Charlie asked.

"I'd say that's an excellent idea!" 1971 Joe said. "So, you guys ever know about Willy Wonka before the whole ticket fiasco?"

"Oh, yes. I used to work for him," 2005 Joe said. "I'm assuming you did, too."

"No, no, wow! That's amazing! Isn't that amazing, Charlie?"

"Yeah! What was he like when you worked for him?"

"Well, this Wonka is a very different one from the one you know, but he was just as creative and energetic and just a wonderful spirit to be around!" 2005 Joe's wrinkled face seemed to immediately light up with childlike wonder at the mere mention of the chocolatier.

"That's great to hear! Oh, yeah, I almost forgot—we have to give each other nicknames! What do you want me to call you?" 1971 Charlie asked.

"You can call me whatever you like."

"Hmm. How about…Choccy Charlie? Because of your chocolate brown hair, and obviously because you love chocolate. We can call you Choccy for short."

"That sounds great! And I'm going to call you…Turtle. Because of that turtleneck you're wearing. Is that alright with you?"

"Um…yeah, yeah. Certainly is an interesting nickname."

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at making nicknames."

"No, it's okay, I like it."

A knock was heard at the door. "I'll go check who it is," 1971 Joe said. He opened the door and saw a short, little Oompa-Loompa standing below him, looking upwards. He held out four envelopes.

"You're invited," the Oompa-Loompa said. "Hope to see you there tonight."

"See us where?" Joe asked as he took the envelopes, but the Oompa-Loompa didn't answer and walked away. "Hm. Well, let's see what's inside these envelopes." 1971 Joe handed out the other three envelopes to the other three people in the room. The envelopes had a golden seal with a "W" emblem on them. There was a little top hat above the "W".

2005 Joe opened his envelope and took out a letter. He unfolded the letter and began to read off from it,

"Dear Guest,

You along with all the other guests are invited to come join us in the factory's Secret Garden Room for a dinner party tonight. The Oompa-Loompas will be cooking up their finest menu, a traditional Italian cuisine. It will be a perfect opportunity to get acquainted with the other guests that don't share your name, so we implore you to come join us.

-Willy 'Genie' Wonka and Willy 'Johnny' Wonka"

"That sounds very exciting!" Choccy exclaimed.

"I can't wait to get to know the other kids some more!" Turtle said. "They seem very nice."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, guys! Bet you didn't expect me to update this story again so soon, did you? Well, I'd first like to thank Turrislucidus, JOHNHAMMOND1993, Softkitty55, Squirrela, mattTheWriter072, and dragonserpent018 for all leaving wonderful reviews for my one-shot, _The Tinker_. Sorry I didn't thank you on the latest chapter of _The Loompaland Log_ , but I forgot. Better late than never, right? Anyways, your reviews are very much appreciated, and to answer Mr. Hammond's question, thank you for your suggestions, but for now, I think I'm done with one-shots. I might come back to those ideas you gave me in the future, though. Anyways, now let's respond to everyone who reviewed last chapter. To **TheIndividualist** , yeah, the whole dad situation is a little sad, so I made sure I didn't dwell on it too long. To **Turrislucidus** , yeah, that Wonka font was pretty good...but I still prefer the 2005 version! Sorry! And you will see how the Oompa-Loompas' Italian cuisine goes in this chapter. To **mattTheWriter072** , yeah, honestly, I couldn't think of very good nicknames, so you got Choccy and Turtle as bi-products of that. You'll see how everyone gets along (or doesn't) in this chapter. To **Linkwonka88** , it's always a pleasure to hear that you love my stories! To **Softkitty55** , I'm glad you liked the nicknames, and you'll see how the families will all interact in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, everyone was greeted with Oompa-Loompas in butler outfits at their bedroom doors. The Oompa-Loompas all lead them to the Secret Garden Room, which was accessed through a hidden passageway in the Chocolate Room.

It was a beautiful room laden with real grass, flowers and vines crawling up the sides of the stone brick walls, and a glass dome overhead, which was filled with a starry night sky. The room was dimly lit by lanterns scattered about the garden. In the center of the room was a large dining table with twelve seats. Off in the corner of the room was a smaller dining table with ten seats. There were five candles at each table to provide dim lighting. Standing in front of the large dining table were Genie and Johnny in their usual attire.

Once everyone was assembled in the room, Genie began, "Welcome, everyone. Glad you could all join us on this wonderful night. We have received the list of all the nicknames you came up with for each other, so Johnny here will now introduce everyone one at a time, where you will then proceed to your seat at the tables. There will be a nametag to indicate your seat. Adults will sit at the large table, and children will sit at the smaller table."

"Really? We have a kiddie table?" Spike groaned.

"I don't like it when people mumble when I'm about to speak!" Johnny said. "Now, first up, we have the two Veruca Salts!" Both Verucas and their fathers walked up. Johnny pointed to the Veruca from 1971, "This is Egg Breath, and this," he pointed to the Veruca from 2005, "is Nut Case…what kinda nicknames are those? Well, anyways, please take a seat." The Salts all took a seat at their tables.

"Next up, we have the Augustus Gloops!" The Gloops walked up. "This is Gusty," Johnny said to the 1971 Augustus, "and this is Peppermint," he said to the 2005 Augustus. "Okay, those are a little better. Please take your seats." The Gloops went to their seats.

"Now we have the Violet Baudelaires!" Johhny announced.

"Uh, you mean _Beauregarde_?" Blondie corrected.

Johnny looked back down at his list. "Oh, yeah. Whoops! My mistake!" He indicated the 1971 Violet, "This is Duchess," he then indicated the 2005 Violet, "and this is Blondie!"

"Blondie?" Cowboy questioned. "She doesn't look anything like Clint Eastwood."

"Will you shut up about him?" Spike said, annoyed.

"Mike!" his father scolded.

"Please take a seat, Beauregardes." The Beauregardes took their seats.

"Now we have the Mike Teavees!" The Teevees and Teavees walked up. "This," Johnny pointed to Mike Teevee, "is Cowboy…boy is that uncreative…and this," he pointed to Mike Teavee, "is Spike. Please take your seats, Teavees." The Teevees and Teavees seated themselves.

"Finally, we have the Charlie Buckets!" The Buckets all walked up. "This is Turtle," Johnny pointed to the Charlie from 1971, "and this is Choccy," he pointed to the Charlie from 2005. "Please take your seats so we can all be served." The Buckets found their seats.

The Oompa-Loompa waiters came around to take everyone's orders for drinks, which mostly boiled down to sodas for the children and wine for the adults.

"On the menu tonight," Genie announced, "we have prosciutto e melone for the appetizer; minestrone for the soup; a choice of either carbonara, fettuccine alfredo, lasagna, or linguine with clam sauce for the entrée; and semifreddo for dessert."

"Sounds good to me," Henry Salt said.

"It's all Greek to me," Mr. Beauregarde said.

"I think you mean 'all _Roman_ ', heh heh," Mr. Teavee said in an attempt to make a joke. "Oh, come on, no one got my joke?"

"We got it," Mrs. Teevee said, "it just wasn't funny."

The Oompa-Loompa waiters came back with everyone's drinks as well as to take everyone's orders. The Oompa-Loompas then soon came back with the appetizers. The adults talked about typical adult stuff, so let's not even worry about them.

Turtle tried to break the ice with the rest of the kids, "So, what does everyone here like to do?"

"I like to eat."

"Me too."

"I like chewing."

"I love winning."

"I love watching TV! Especially the ones with—"

"I like to shop."

"I like to demand my Daddy to buy stuff for me!"

"I like playing video games, I guess."

"I love hearing stories about Mr. Wonka, and I can't believe I'm still in his factory at this very moment! Even if it's not the Mr. Wonka I'm used to."

"Great! As for myself," Turtle began, "I love walking around my home town, just taking in the peacefulness of it all. That's why I took the job of paperboy. It also helps to support my family."

"Oh, that's just great," Blondie said sarcastically while eating prosciutto.

"So, Nut Case," Turtle said.

"What did you just call me?" Nut Case said.

"Nut Case. That _is_ your nickname, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Both Verucas busted out laughing. "Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"Well, you said you like shopping. What do you like to shop for?"

"Ugh. I don't know. Clothes and stuff? You know."

"No, actually, I didn't know, but thanks for telling me," Turtle said sincerely.

The waiters brought over everyone's soup. As soon as the bowls were set down on the table, everyone started to gorge themselves. "And Blondie," Turtle continued, "you said you like winning. What do you like winning at?"

"Okay, listen, Turtle, or whatever your name was, nobody cares about your pathetic attempts at social interaction," Blondie said.

"Yeah, nobody cares, Turtle," Duchess repeated.

Turtle was disheartened by that, but he still continued his "pathetic attempts" with the Augustus Gloops. "Well, how about you, Gusty? Want to tell me more about what you like to do?" Gusty briefly looked up from his soup bowl, shrugged, then continued eating. "Peppermint?" Peppermint didn't even lift his head from his bowl.

"So, Cowboy, what kind of stuff do you like to watch on TV?"

"Oh, boy, where do I start?" Cowboy replied excitedly. "Well, my favorites are westerns—especially the ones with—"

"Oh, God, here he goes again," Spike groaned. "Why did you have to get him going? Now he's never going to stop talking about _Hee Haw_ or whatever it is he watches."

"Well, it's not like _you're_ any better when it comes to you talking about your Grand Thieving Automobiles or whatever," Cowboy retorted.

"No. Please. Just stop. You're so stupid," Spike said as he buried his face in the palms of his hands.

"Spike! We're the same age! Why you gotta act like you're so much older than you really are?"

"Because I act like a normal person and not a childish idiot like you."

Cowboy pushed Spike out of his chair, then turned back to Turtle and said, "You'll have to excuse him; he's just permanently grumpy."

"Oh, I see," Turtle replied.

Cowboy continued eating his soup, then burped.

"Well, excuse you," Blondie said.

Gusty then burped as well. "Mmm, zhis soup vas gut," he said in response.

"Burping's a dirty habit," Duchess said while picking her nose.

"That's nothing," Spike said as he took a big gulp of his Coca-Cola. He then let out a loud, gurgley belch.

"Oh, my God," Nut Case said, "that was disgusting. Please don't _ever_ do that again."

Just then, Peppermint belched even longer and louder than Spike had. "Excuse me," he said afterwards.

"That's it," Nut Case said. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Will everyone please stop burping?" Turtle asked, annoyed. "It's not good table manners."

Cowboy stuck his tongue out at Turtle. Spike rolled his eyes. Gusty and Peppermint's faces both lit up as they saw that their entrées were coming.

As everyone started to devour their pasta, Blondie gestured Nut Case to lean towards her across the table. She whispered into her ear, "Hey, you have some pasta sauce in your left eyebrow."

"Oh!" Nut Case leaned back into her chair and wiped her left eyebrow with her napkin.

"What did she say to you?" Egg Breath asked.

"Just that I had some pasta sauce in my eyebrow."

"Oh." Egg Breath whispered to Nut Case, "Hey, what if we told Duchess over there that Blondie was really talking about her?"

"You mean deceive her into thinking that Blondie is against her?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, that's so bad…I love it!"

Egg Breath got out of her seat and walked over to where Duchess was seated. She whispered to her, "Hey, did you see Blondie there whispering something to Nut Case?"

"Y-yes…why?"

"Well, Nut Case told me that she told her that she thinks you're ugly."

"What?"

"Yes, and that your clothes are ugly, too."

"But she told me herself that I and my outfit were pretty."

"Well, I guess she was lying."

Duchess was seething. "That little bi—"

"Something wrong, Duchess?" Blondie asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong is _you_ , and how disgustingly deceitful you are!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You didn't really mean what you told me; you never wanted to become my friend, let alone my best friend. Well, guess what, I didn't either. And I don't really think you're talented; I just think you're a pathetic loser who has to constantly belittle others to make yourself feel better!"

"Ooh, this is gonna be good," Nut Case told Egg Breath.

Blondie scooped up her fettuccine alfredo and threw it all over Duchess's outfit. "M-my outfit! You ruined it!"

"Oh, please. It was ruined to begin with," Blondie said.

Duchess then picked up her lasagna and threw it at Blondie's face. Both Egg Breath and Nut Case started laughing hysterically. Both Violets looked at each other, then threw both of their sodas onto both of the Verucas. They both screamed at the sight of their soda-drenched outfits. Spike laughed uncontrollably at the sight of them.

"You slimy vermin!" Egg Breath growled as she grabbed her lasagna and threw it at Spike; however, Spike ducked, causing the lasagna to hit Cowboy in the face.

"Hey!" Cowboy yelled angrily. He then smeared his linguine all over Spike.

"What'd you do that for?" Spike yelled. "I didn't even throw that at you!" He then took his carbonara and smeared it all over Cowboy.

"Hey! This is my favorite outfit!" he pouted.

"Well, you should'a thought about that _before_ you threw your pasta at me."

Cowboy frowned, then punched Spike in the face.

"Ow!" Spike said. He then spat out blood.

"Ha ha! I made blood come out of you! Ha ha!"

Spike then punched Cowboy, knocking him out to the ground.

"Everyone, please stop!" Choccy said, as assertive as he could possibly sound, which wasn't much.

Nut Case then threw her linguine at him to shut him up.

" _What_ is going on here?" Genie yelled angrily, looking at the chaos taking place at the children's table before him.

"Veruca!" Henry scolded.

"Violet!" Sam yelled.

"Good job, Honey!" Scarlett said. "Show 'em who's boss!" The rest of the parents stared at her sternly. "Sorry."

Mrs. Teevee saw her son lying face down on the ground. "Mike!" she screamed.

"Will someone please tell me what happened here?" Johnny asked.

Choccy was about to speak, but Genie instead spoke up, "No, you know what? I don't even want to know what happened here. Just, please, everyone, collect your horrible children and go back to your rooms immediately! Dinner has been cancelled. I expect everyone to meet in the Chocolate Room by ten o' clock sharp so that we may continue the tour. I also expect everyone to be on their best behavior, especially after what has just taken place tonight." Genie huffed out of the room, and all the parents gathered their respective children to take them back to their rooms for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you for all your positive feedback for the last chapter! I want to respond to all your reviews! To **TheIndividualist** , yep, gossip sure is a horrible thing. And definitely something I could see either of the Verucas partaking in. To **Tristan** , yeah, the two Verucas are pretty entertaining to write for. Especially 1971 Veruca. To **mattTheWriter072** , oh, dear, _Shrek 2_? I can definitely see the similarities, but I wasn't consciously thinking about it when I was writing it. Mostly because there are so many movies and TV shows that have those "dinner gone wrong" scenes. But I agree, "Grand Thieving Automobiles" was pretty funny to write. I love writing the two Mikes' interactions with each other, just because of the generation gap between the two. To **Softkitty55** , yeah, I felt bad for Turtle as well just as I was writing it. Kids certainly can be cruel, can't they? To **Turrislucidus** , hey, I'm glad you found the pasta fight entertaining! Stay tuned for more absurdity. To **Guest #1** , ooh, you want me to take a cue from the Nostalgia Critic? Okay, I'll think about it. To **Guest #2** , hm, I guess I never really noticed that. At least, not enough to consider it fanon, but I guess it could be. I think that aspect of Veruca seen in fanfics mostly comes from her being a prissy girly girl, so you could imagine her being easily disgusted from bodily functions. **Guest #3** , well, Freddie Highmore (2005 Charlie) has a weird eye color that is somewhere between blue and green. Maybe in certain lighting, they look more green, but whenever I see his eyes, I mostly see blue. To **TheFastFox** , yep, the dinner definitely could have gone a lot smoother. To **Guest #4** , I'm glad you caught that! I didn't think anyone would. I just realized how similar Violet Beauregarde's name was to Violet Baudelaire from _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ , so I just snuck that little joke in there.

* * *

The following morning, everyone met up with each other in the Chocolate Room at ten o' clock sharp, just as told by Genie. Genie said to everyone, "Guten Morgen, jeder. Wir werden unsere Tour heute fortsetzen, also bitte halten Sie Ihre Kinder auf ihr bestes Verhalten."

"What did he say?" Mrs. Teevee asked.

"He said that we'll be continuing the tour today, so we have to keep our children on their best behavior," Mrs. Gloop from 1971 answered.

The group unanimously replied with an "Oh."

Genie walked the group over to the chocolate waterfall. "Look at my waterfall. That's the most important thing. It's mixing my chocolate. It's actually churning my chocolate! You know, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall," he leaned towards Henry Salt and whispered in his ear, "but it's the only way if you want it—"

"That's not true!" Johnny interrupted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Genie said.

"You said, 'no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall', but _I_ mix _my_ chocolate by waterfall as well! Ha!"

"…Well, okay, fine. But technically speaking, _you're_ from another dimension, so I'm still the only chocolate factory in _this_ world to mix chocolate by waterfall. Anyway, as I was saying,"

"Hey, Mr. Wonka," Blondie said.

"Yes?" Genie answered.

"Are we allowed to drink from the chocolate river?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then why are both Augustuses drinking from the river?"

"What?!" Genie yelled as he looked to see Gusty and Peppermint both crouched down by the river, scooping chocolate out with their hands and guzzling it down their throats.

"Ew, they're seriously drinking from that?" Johnny said. "It looks like dirty water."

"Will you shut up about my river?!" Genie said to Johnny as he furiously ran towards the two chubby children. "Augustus and…er, Augustus, please, don't do that! My chocolate must never be touched by human hands! Please, don't do that! Don't do that! You're contaminating my entire river! Please, I beg you!" But just as he was about to pull them back, Gusty leaned too far out, fell into the river, and pulled Peppermint in with him.

"Augustus!" Mrs. Gloop from 2005 screamed.

"Mein son," cried Mrs. Gloop from 1971, "he can't swim!"

"Neizher can mine!"

"There's no better time to learn," Genie sarcastically replied.

"Don't just stand zhere, do somezhing!" Mrs. Gloop from 1971 said.

Both Turtle and Choccy grabbed nearby giant lollipops to help each of the Augustuses, but their hands kept slipping off of them due to the slippery chocolate, and they kept being drawn deeper and deeper into the river.

"Out of everyone that could've fallen in, it's the two most disgusting kids I've ever seen," Nut Case said.

"My little boy is not disgusting!" 2005 Mrs. Gloop said. "Vait. Vhat's happening to zhem?"

The two Augustuses were slowly being drawn closer and closer to a large, glass pipe that was sucking chocolate out from the river.

"They're being sucked up by that pipe!" Duchess said.

"Save zhem!" 1971 Mrs. Gloop cried.

"Oh, it's too late," Genie said. "The suction's got them."

Suddenly, Peppermint fully submerged under the chocolate, then reemerged within the pipe.

"Mein baby!" 2005 Mrs. Gloop screamed. "Quick, get him out of there! Call a fire brigade!"

"Call a plumber," Sam Beauregarde said.

"I'm surprised he can actually fit in the damn thing," Scarlett Beauregarde said.

The pipe actually started to crack until finally, a huge amount of pressurized chocolate pushed Peppermint through the pipe.

"Vhere's he gone?! Vhere does zhat pipe go to?!" 2005 Mrs. Gloop panicked.

"Look!" 1971 Mrs. Gloop said. "Now _my_ boy is stuck in zhe pipe! I hope he gets zhrough!"

"Trust me, if the other Augustus could get through, he'll easily get through," Spike said.

2005 Mrs. Gloop scowled at him.

Turns out he was right, though, since Gusty managed to get shot up the pipe, too, without cracking the pipe.

"Now, please, Herr Vonka!" 2005 Mrs. Gloop pleaded. "Tell us vhere zhat pipe goes!"

"Goes to the Fudge Room," Genie replied nonchalantly.

"Fudge Room?" 1971 Mrs. Gloop questioned. "Vell, how do ve get zhere?"

"Don't worry, I'll get an Oompa-Loompa to guide you two ladies there." Genie pulled out a little flute and played a little trill on it. An Oompa-Loompa quickly appeared by his side, seemingly out of nowhere. "Take Mrs. Gloop and Mrs. Gloop straight to the Fudge Room. But look sharp, or their little boys are liable to get poured into the boiler."

"You boiled zhem up, I know it!" 1971 Mrs. Gloop yelled as she and the other Mrs. Gloop were being led out the room by the Oompa-Loompa.

"Nil desperandum, dear ladies. Across the desert lies the promised land. Goodbye, Mrs. Gloop…and…Mrs. Gloop. Adieu, Auf Wiedersehen, Gesundheit, farewell."

After the two massive women were guided out of the room, the guests started to hear from the other side of the river the Oompa-Loompas singing a song as they were creaming and sugaring the river,

" _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Doo_

 _I've got a perfect puzzle for you!_

 _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Da-Dee_

 _If you are wise, you'll listen to me!_

 _What do you get when you guzzle down sweets,_

 _Eating as much as an elephant eats?_

 _What are you at getting terribly fat?_

 _What do you think will come of that?_

 _I don't like the look of it!_

 _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Da_

 _If you're not greedy, you will go far._

 _You will live in happiness, too,_

 _Like the Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Doo!_ "

All the Oompa-Loompas started shuffling their way out of the Chocolate Room through a hidden door in the wall. One Oompa-Loompa turned back before shutting the door and finished,

" _Doompa-Dee-Doo!_ "

"What was that?" Cowboy questioned.

"Oh, pay no attention to them," Genie said. "The Oompa-Loompas all just loving singing, but it's all nonsense."

Johnny scoffed. " _My_ Oompa-Loompas could've put on a much more elaborate show."

"Well, for a bunch of nonsense," Rupert Salt said, "it certainly seemed rather rehearsed."

The rest of the tour group seemed to be agreeing with him through several cries of "Yeah," and "True," and "He does have a point."

"Come on, everyone," Genie said, "We've still got a lot of things to see. We can't dawdle any longer."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was more or less just a retelling of the scene from the 1971 movie, but I promise that things will get more interesting in future chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Welcome to another chapter to _A Trip to 1971_ , everybody! Let me respond to those reviews of yours! To **Linkwonka88** , yeah, the "bullet coming out of a gun" line was pretty fun; I just forgot to include it in last chapter. I didn't want it to be exactly like that scene anyways. Mario would most likely have an easier time making his way through that pipe than either Augustus did. To **TheIndividualist** , your favorite chapter yet? Wow! Thank you. Yeah, the chocolate river from the 1971 movie definitely doesn't hold up nowadays. In fact, did it even hold up back then? I don't see how anyone can look at that and think it looks like melted chocolate. To **TheFastFox** , the best story from me by far? Well, I thank you for your compliment, but I think my favorite story of mine is still _The Everlasting Gobstopper_. It holds a big place in my heart for being my first fanfiction. I'm glad you're enjoying this one, though. You'll find out what happens with the boat ride in this chapter (as well as the whole seat situation). And yeah, Augustus' is probably right, but "Augustuses" makes it seem like "Augustus" is a name of a species of animal, which I guess is funny in its own right. To **dragonserpent18** , that's a really funny way of describing this story! Just picturing that image of Johnny Depp as Willy Wonka riffing on the 1971 movie in a theater made me laugh. To **mattTheWriter072** , you'll see how all the characters react to the boat ride in this chapter! I'm pleased you're enjoying the story! To **spice spice bby** , thank you! I'm trying to make it as humorous as possible, so I'm glad you think so. Making sure twenty-two characters are all in character is also a bit of a balancing act, but I think it's turning out pretty good so far. To **13PieceBucket** , yeah, Johnny's Oompa-Loompas really did put on a much better show. Thank you. I make sure that I never abandon a project because, like you said, there have been too many people on this website who start a great story and then never finish it. I didn't want to be one of those writers, and I'm proud that I haven't been so far. Some of you might not remember this (or know this), but there was a pretty long time when I didn't update this story at all. I mean, I guess compared to some other story hiatuses, it wasn't too bad, but I had considered maybe abandoning this story at one point, but I'm glad I didn't, because it's now my most popular story, and I can tell how much all of you are enjoying it. So, here's another chapter!

* * *

A paddleboat slowly made its way out of a dark tunnel and pulled up to the river bank to pick up the tour group. It was blue with a white gunwale, and on the front, there was a blue flag with a white "W" on it. It had a red paddlewheel at the back with a white rudder behind it, there were eight red seats facing forward on the boat as well as one red stool in the front, and there was a blue-and-white-striped canopy over the entire boat. One Oompa-Loompa wearing a sailor hat was at the front of the boat, taking hold of the steering wheel, and two more Oompa-Loompas wearing sailor hats were at the back of the boat, turning the paddlewheel.

"Wow, what a boat!" Turtle said.

"Looks good enough to eat!" 1971 Joe said.

"Mine actually _is_ eatable," Johnny murmured to himself.

"All I ask is a tall ship and a star to sail her by," Genie said. "All aboard the Wonkatania, everybody!"

Everyone scrambled onto the boat, and they quickly realized that there weren't enough seats for everybody. "Hey, Wonka, there's not enough seats on this thing!" Sam Bearegarde cried.

"Oh, that's right. You see, I didn't design this boat with this many guests in mind, so I suppose all the children will have to sit on their parent's laps."

All the children sat themselves in their parent's laps. The two Violets made sure they sat as far away from each other as possible, the two Verucas (and their fathers) sat right next to each other, and the two Bucket families sat next to each other as well. Johnny stood across from the red stool that Genie sat on.

"You're going to love this," Genie said, somewhat ominously. "Just love it."

The Oompa-Loompa at the helm started to ring a bell as the boat started moving through the chocolate river once again.

"Hey, Daddy, I want a boat like this!" Egg Breath said. "A beautiful paddleboat, that's what I want!"

"Daddy," Nut Case said, "I want a boat like this as well!"

Thinking no one was looking, Duchess started picking her nose using her pinky finger; however, she was soon spotted by Blondie.

"Oh, my goodness!" Blondie cried out. "Duchess, are you picking your nose?!"

Duchess quickly plucked her finger out of her nose and yelled, "No, I wasn't! You're lying!"

"No, _you're_ lying!" Blondie turned to Genie. "Mr. Wonka, Duchess is lying! I saw her with my own eyes!"

Genie rolled his eyes.

"Can it, you nit!" Duchess yelled out.

Blondie scowled and remained silent.

The boat started approaching a dark tunnel on the other side of the Chocolate Room.

"Hang on, where are we going?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of that tunnel up there," Sam said. "Hey, Wonka, I want off!"

"'Round the world and home again! That's the sailor's way!" Genie called out as the boat continued into the dark tunnel.

"I don't like this ride, Daddy!" Egg Breath yelled.

"Me neither!" added Nut Case.

"Faster, faster!" Genie kept calling out. And the boat _did_ start to move faster and faster.

"We're going too fast!" Mrs. Teevee called out.

"I can't see a thing in here!" Scarlett said.

"We're gonna sink! I know it!" Duchess said.

" _I'm_ not afraid of anything," Blondie said.

"Why doesn't he stop the boat?" Egg Breath asked.

"Hang on, darling," Henry said to his daughter. "Close your eyes and hang on tight!"

"What's this all about, Genie? Cut it out!" Johnny said.

"This isn't funny, Wonka!" Mr. Teavee yelled.

"How can you even see where you're going?!" Rupert asked nervously.

"I can't," Genie replied.

"Boy, what a great series _this_ would make!" Cowboy exclaimed.

"This _is_ kinda strange," Turtle said to Choccy.

"Yeah, I'm a bit scared to be honest," Choccy said meekly.

"This isn't scary at all," Spike said.

"Yeah, this is terrific!" Cowboy said.

All of a sudden, an image of an insect was shown on the righthand side of the boat.

"Wonka! I want off this boat _now_!" Rupert screamed.

Then, an image of a millipede crawling all over a man's face.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick!" Mrs. Teevee said.

"I can take a joke, but this has gone too far!" Henry said.

An image of an eye was shown next.

"Tell the little guy to turn us around, Wonka!" Sam screamed.

Next, a dead chicken having its head chopped off was shown.

"What the hell?!" Scarlett yelled, completely shocked.

"Ah! Now, I _am_ gonna be sick!" Mrs. Teevee said. Even Cowboy was starting to look worried at this point.

A man in a black jacket and a black bowler hat with a large scar running down his face was shown next on the righthand side.

"Grandpa!" Turtle turned to his Grandpa Joe.

"Couldn't be!" he responded.

"Who was that?" Choccy asked.

"No, just…someone I thought I recognized," Turtle said.

At the sight of a following image that's just too horrible to describe, several guests in the boat screamed in utter fear. Cowboy even pulled out his toy pistol and shot at the image.

"Still not scary," Spike said nonchalantly.

A chameleon eating an insect was shown next. Then, Genie started to sing ominously,

" _There's no earthly way of knowing_ ,"

"Heh heh, he's singing," Henry murmured out of the side of his mouth.

" _Which direction we are going_ ,"

"Hey, singing sound fun," Johnny said. "I'm gonna sing my own song!"

" _Good morning, starshine! The earth says, 'Hello!'_ "

" _There's no knowing where we're rowing_ ,"

" _You twinkle above us, we twinkle below._ "

" _Or which way the river's flowing_ ,"

" _Good morning, starshine! You lead us along,_ "

" _Is it raining? Is it snowing? Is a hurricane a-blowing?_ "

" _My love and me, as we singing our early morning singing song._ "

"Ugh, that's it!" Genie broke out of his song. "You ruined the mood with your stupid hippy song! I-I mean… _Hair_?! Really?! _Hair_?!"

"What?" Johnny said. "I like _Hair_."

"You know what? That's it, that's it! Stop the boat! Stop it all!" Genie screamed out.

There was suddenly blackness.

"We're there," Genie said.

"Where?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"Here. Now, get off the boat," Genie said. He was obviously flustered that Johnny had ruined his scary moment.

"Daddy, I do _not_ want a boat like this!" Egg Breath told her father as she got off the boat.

"Now, why don't they show stuff like that on TV?" Cowboy asked his mom.

"I don't know," she replied.

"I've seen way scarier stuff than that on TV," Spike said.

"Yeah, I wasn't even scared for a second," Blondie added.

Johnny walked over to a door that had a sign on it that read "Storeroom No. 54: Dairy Cream, Whipped Cream, Coffee Cream, Vanilla Cream, Hair Cream".

"Oh, I see you use Hair Cream, too," Johnny said to Genie. "You love to just lock in that moisture, don't you?"

"No, I use that stuff for the cream in my Whoopie Pies," Genie responded.

"Yuck, I'm never eating one of those again!" Duchess said.

Genie started to unlock a large set of double doors with double keys that fit into a double keyhole.

"What's this room you're unlocking?" Nut Case asked.

"This is the Inventing Room," Genie said as he opened the door. He then stuck out his cane across the entryway to prevent anyone from going in. "Now, there's no messing about inside this room. No touching, no tasting, no telling."

1971 Joe asked, "No telling what?"

"You see," Genie responded. "All of my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here. Old Slugworth would give his false teeth to get inside for just five minutes. So, don't touch a thing!" He then let people proceed to enter the room.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey-O! Welcome back to _A Trip to 1971_! Let's not waste any time and get straight to the review responses. To **TheFastFox** , yeah, they were supposed to be singing two different songs at the same time, so I can see how that could be a bit confusing. Glad you found the chapter enjoyable. To **Softkitty55** , yeah, I knew I wanted Johnny to ruin Genie's tunnel song in some way, I just wasn't sure how exactly. I was thinking of him singing his welcome song, but I feel like that song's a bit overused in fanfictions, so I used one of his more obscure references he makes in the movie. To **Linkwonka88** , I've never seen _Hair_ either, but I do know that that's where "Goodmorning, starshine..." came from, so that's why I used it. Yep, Johnny loves to take care of his hair, but Genie clearly doesn't, so he must use hair cream for something else, right? To **TheIndividualist** , yeah, I couldn't let the opportunity of Duchess picking her nose go to waste. To **mattTheWriter072** , wow, better with each chapter? Well, I definitely think this chapter is better than the last, so I hope you enjoy. Yeah, I remember you saying you almost abandoned "Where All the Bad Nuts Go". I'm glad you didn't, because I think it's important for writers to be dedicated to their work and push through it the entire way through. To **dragonserpent18** , yeah, I don't think there's any point in hiding it: Violet goes bye-bye in this chapter. Oh, well. At least the inflation fetishists will be happy! To **spice spice bby** , hmm, I'd have to think about that, but maybe I would, too. Thank you to everyone who left a review; they are very much appreciated. It never ceases to amaze me how much all of you are enjoying this story. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

The Inventing Room was far less impressive than the Chocolate Room. It looked like a cluttered, messy garage more than anything else. There were simmering pots full of bubbling liquid scattered around the room, a machine shooting out puffs of smoke, pipes and tubes sprawling this way and that, turning turbines, a rack of pots and pans, and beakers and flasks all filled with different kinds of liquids.

"Inventing Room? Looks more like a Turkish bath to me," 1971 Joe said.

"Not nearly as cool and sleek as _my_ Inventing Room," Johnny said.

Genie rolled his eyes.

"There's so much junk in here," Scarlett said.

Mrs. Teevee asked, "Who does your cleaning up?"

Genie started pouring a variety of different liquids into a beaker.

"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves while working with chemicals?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"And goggles?" Spike said.

Rupert asked, "How do you get away with all this rubbish from the health inspectors?"

"Invention, my dear friends, is ninety-three percent perspiration, six percent electricity, four percent evaporation, and two percent Butterscotch Ripple," Genie said as he stirred his concoction.

"That's a hundred and five percent, you idiot!" Spike said.

Genie drank his concoction.

"Any good?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Genie replied in a high-pitched voice.

Genie then grabbed an alarm clock and walked over to one of the pots around the room. Egg Breath was standing over it, wafting its aroma around. Genie said, "Time is a precious thing. Never waste it." He then dropped the clock into the pot.

"He's absolutely bonkers!" Egg Breath said to Nut Case.

"Indeed," Nut Case said.

"And that's not bad," Turtle said.

"No, for once, the wart has a point," Johnny said. "Genie, even _I_ wouldn't use alarm clocks in my candy recipes.

Cowboy put a small, round, red candy into his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Nut Case warned. "You never know what kind of twisted candies he's making in here."

Genie was on a bicycle-like device, which stirred up a mixture when pedaled. As he was doing so, he sang,

" _In springtime, the only pretty ring time,_

 _Birds sing, hey ding_

 _A ding-a-ding._

 _Sweet lovers love_

 _The spring!_ "

Suddenly, an explosion came out from Cowboy's mouth, knocking him back into the rack of pots and pans.

"Mike!" his mother screamed.

"I told you not to, silly boy," Genie said.

"I told you not to, either," Nut Case said.

"Your teeth!" Mrs. Teevee worried.

Cowboy blew out a puff of smoke into his mother's face and said, "Boy, that's great stuff."

"That's Exploding Candy for your enemies," Genie said. "Great idea, isn't it? Not ready yet, though. Still too weak. Needs more gelignite."

Genie walked over to another pot and tasted its bubbling contents. He then picked up a pair of cleats and plopped them into the liquid.

"What's that for?" Sam asked, confused.

"Gives it a little kick!" Genie said.

"First clocks, now shoes? What's wrong with you?" Johnny said.

"Sir, please, if you're going to continue to criticize my practices, you can leave the tour," Genie said, trying to contain himself.

Genie then went over to stick his hand in one of the pots. "Ah!" he cried as he quickly retrieved his hand.

"What's the matter?" Duchess asked. "Too cold, Mr. Wonka?"

"No, too hot! Why would I scream like that if it was too cold?!" He then dropped a dozen ice cubes into the mixture.

Scarlett then spotted a machine that was covered in cloth. Printed on the cloth were the words "KEEP OUT". She looked underneath the cloth to see what the machine looked like, causing the machine to buzz in alarm.

"No! Don't, please," Genie yelled, making Scarlett flinch back a little. "Forgive me, but no one must look under there. This is the most secret machine in my entire factory. This is the one that's really going to sizzle ol' Slugworth."

"What does it do?" Choccy asked.

"Would you like to see?" Genie asked.

The kids all unanimously replied, "Yeah!"

Genie then pressed a button, and the machine started up. Pistons were shooting out forwards and back, a twirler was twirling, and a long rod on top was jutting upwards and downwards. But most importantly, coming out of the machine, moving along a conveyor belt, were small, colorful, strangely-shaped objects.

"What's it do?" Turtle asked.

"Can't you see?" Genie said. "It makes Everlasting Gobstoppers."

"What?" Johnny exclaimed. "That's an atomic paperweight; I don't know where you got gobstopper."

Genie closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Sir. Can't you go one minute without criticizing my factory or my inventions?"

"I'll see what I can do," Johnny said.

"As I was saying," Genie continued, "these are Everlasting Gobstoppers. For children with very little pocket money. You can suck 'em forever."

"I want an Everlasting Gobstopper!" Egg Breath cried.

"Me too!" Nut Case said.

"And me!" Cowboy said.

"I want one, too," Duchess said.

"Fantastic invention. Revolutionize the industry. You can suck 'em, and suck 'em, and suck 'em, and they'll never get any smaller! Never! At least, I don't think they do. Few more tests. Who wants an Everlasting Gobstopper?"

Several of the children called out "Me!" and "I do!"

"I can only give them to you if you solemnly swear to keep them for yourselves and never show them to another living soul as long as you all shall live," Genie said seriously. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," all the children replied in unison.

Genie then proceeded to hand out gobstoppers to all eight children.

"Hey, Duchess has two!" Blondie yelled. "Give me another one!"

"Stop squawking, you twit!" Duchess said as she showed Blondie that she only had one gobstopper.

"Everybody has had one," Genie said. "And one is enough for anybody. Now, come along."

As Genie was walking over to another machine, he told the group, "Now, over here, if you'll follow me, I have something rather special to show you."

"Well, it's special alright," Henry said at the sight of the machine. "I only hope my Veruca doesn't want one," he said to Rupert.

Cowboy exclaimed, "What a contraption!"

The machine was a large system of pullies, chains, tubes, pressure cookers, smashers, and other sorts of little contraptions.

"Isn't she scrumptious?" Genie said. "She's my revolutionary, non-pollutionary, mechanical wonder."

Johnny inspected the machine more thoroughly. All around the machine were plates full of disgusting-looking mixtures and confectioneries. "Ick! What is this stuff? Is it even edible?"

"It may look foul, but I assure you, the final product is stupendous," Genie said.

Johnny saw suspended tubes that were leaking drops of liquid into the plates below them. He saw a pounding contraption with some smashed up tomatoes in it. He also saw a bell jar with a beehive inside it, with a tube winding underneath it, leaking honey. "I don't know, I just never would have anything so…ugly in _my_ factory."

" _Your_ factory. _Your_ chocolate river. _Your_ Oompa-Loompas! _Your_ Inventing Room! Do you never stop blabbering about all _your_ …stuff?! Why do you always have to compare _your_ everything to _my_ everything?! It's so…it's so…irritating!" Genie's face was red, and it looked like anger was flowing through every vein and every bone in his body. "How would you like it if I criticized every aspect of _you_?! You have skin that would make a vampire look tan! With that hair of yours, you look more like a woman than a man! And that voice! That voice! I didn't think it was possible for a human to sound that annoying!"

Johnny simply responded, "Now, there's no need to throw around childish insults."

"Childish insu—?!" Genie took a big breath, then spoke quite calmly, "If you don't like my factory, or my inventions, or my Oompa-Loompas, then I suggest you leave. Now!"

Johnny was stunned. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Genie. I guess I was being a little harsh, but come on, Genie! You and me are pals."

"I wouldn't describe our relationship as 'pals', but…if you promise not to insult my factory anymore, I suppose you can stick around."

Johnny smiled. "Good! And I won't! Promise!"

Genie returned to address the tour group. "I'm terribly sorry you all had to endure that," he told them.

"I thought it was pretty entertaining," Spike said.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Button, button, who's got the button?"

Choccy spotted a button on the machine and pointed to it, saying, "It's over there."

Genie walked over to the button he pointed out. "Here?"

"Yeah," Choccy responded.

Genie pressed the button, causing the entire machine to activate. Little buckets on a conveyor belt dumped some white powder down a funnel. The smasher smashed the tomatoes, causing tomato mush to go down another funnel. Duchess tried some of the squashed tomatoes. Some red sauce was squirted onto a plate full of confectioneries that looked almost like eyeballs. Boxing gloves pounded on a plate full of white powder. "What you are witnessing, dear friends," Genie said, "is the most enormous miracle of the machine age. The creation of a confectionery giant!" A pressure cooker dropped on top of a plate of white confectioneries, and when the pressure cooker lifted, the confectioneries were all sorts of different colors.

Finally, a little, yellow candy plopped out of the machine and into a little glass case. Genie pressed a little button that stopped the machine. "Finito!" he said as he opened the glass case and took the little candy.

"That's all?" Egg Breath asked.

"That's all!" Genie said. "Don't you know what this is?"

"It's gum!" Blondie said.

"Wrong! It's the most amazing, fabulous, sensational gum in the whole world!"

"Well, it's still gum," Blondie said, "so I'm still right."

"Yes, but this isn't ordinary gum," Genie said.

Duchess asked, "What's so fab about it?"

"This little piece of gum is a three-course dinner!"

"Bull!" Henry called out.

"No, roast beef, but I haven't got it quite right yet," Genie told Henry.

"But roast beef _is_ bull," Spike said.

Duchess grabbed the piece of gum out of Wonka's hand and said, "I wanna try it."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Genie said. "I really wouldn't."

"So long as it's gum, and that's for me," Duchess said.

Scarlett whispered into her daughter's ear, "Well, are you just gonna let her steal the spotlight from you?"

"No," Blondie responded.

"Then, you go try some of that gum, too!"

"Gimme some of that gum!" Blondie said as she took half of the piece of gum Duchess was holding. Both of the Violets then started chewing furiously on the Three-Course Meal Chewing Gum.

"What's it taste like?" Turtle asked.

"Tomato soup!" Blondie cried. "I can feel it running down my throat!"

"It's hot and creamy!" Duchess added.

"Stop, don't," Genie said monotonously.

"Why don't they listen to Mr. Wonka?" Turtle asked his Grandpa Joe.

"Because, Charlie, they're nitwits."

"Hey, the second course is comin' up!" Duchess said. "Roast beef!"

"With baked potato! Crispy skin and butter!" Blondie said.

"Keep chewin', kiddo!" Scarlett said.

"What's for dessert, baby?" Sam asked his daughter.

"Dessert?" Duchess said. "Here it comes…"

Blondie answered, "Blueberry pie and ice cream!"

"Holy Toledo, what's happening to your face?" Sam said to Duchess.

"Cool it, Dad!" she responded.

"Both of your faces are turning blue!" Scarlett said.

"Violets, you're tuning violet, Violets!" Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Blondie asked confusedly.

Genie explained, "I told you, I hadn't got it quite right yet."

"You can say that again!" Sam said angrily. "Look what it's done to our kids!"

"It always goes wrong when we come to the dessert," Genie said. "Always."

"Violet, you're blowing up!" Scarlett screamed. "Both Violets are!"

Both Violets' stomachs grew larger and larger. Blondie said, "I don't feel too well."

"I'm not surprised," 1971 Joe said.

Duchess's red belt snapped off due to her rapidly growing stomach. "What's happening?!" she cried.

"You're blowing up like a balloon!" Sam said.

"Like a blueberry," Genie corrected.

Cowboy started poking Duchess's inflated stomach.

"What do we do?!" Scarlett panicked.

"Prick them with a pin," Mrs. Teevee suggested, only partly joking.

"It happens every time—they all become blueberries," Genie thought aloud to himself.

"You've really done it this time, haven't you, Wonka?" Sam yelled up in Genie's face. "I'll break you for this!"

"Oh, well, I'll get it right in the end," Genie said to himself. He then pulled out his little flute and played a trill on it again.

"Help!" Duchess said.

"Help!" Blondie said. "Mr. Wonka, please!" Both Violets continued expanding to the point where now, they were two round, blue balls with a head, hands, and feet sticking out.

"How do we get the air out of them?!" Scarlett asked Genie.

"There's no air in them," Genie said, "it's juice."

"Juice?!" Scarlett responded.

An Oompa-Loompa appeared by Genie's side, so he bent down and said to the little worker, "Would you roll these two young ladies down to the Juicing Room at once, please?"

"W-what for?" Scarlett asked.

"For squeezing," Genie answered. "They have to be squeezed immediately before they explode."

"Explode?!" Scarlett said.

"Explode?!" Sam reiterated.

Genie said, "It's a fairly simple operation."

The Oompa-Loompas all gathered around the two Violet blueberries and sang another song,

" _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you!_

 _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Da-Dee_

 _If you are wise, you'll listen to me!_

 _Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while._

 _It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile._

 _But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong,_

 _Chewing and chewing all day long,_

 _The way that a cow does!_

 _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Da_

 _Given good manners, you will go far!_

 _You will live in happiness, too,_

 _Like the Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Doo!_ "

The Oompa-Loompas rolled both Violets out of the room as Sam and Scarlett were being dragged out by two Oompa-Loompas. "I'll get even with you for this, Wonka, if it's the last thing I ever do!" Sam yelled.

"I can't have a blueberry for a daughter," Scarlett said as she squirmed out from the Oompa-Loompa's grasp, "how is she supposed to compete?!"

"Where is fancy bred? In the heart or in the head?" Genie said.

"What does that even mean?!" Scarlett yelled. "I've had it with you! Take this!" She threw her daughter's Everlasting Gobstopper at Genie, but Genie ducked, causing the gobstopper to hit the wall behind him. The gobstopper bounced off the wall and came flying back at Scarlett, hitting her in the face, and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Genie said, "my gobstoppers bounce."

Scarlett only groaned in response. The Oompa-Loompa from whom Scarlett escaped grabbed her limp body and continued to carry her out of the Inventing Room.

"Shall we roll on?" Genie asked the rest of the tour group as they walked out of the Inventing Room themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It's finally here! The long awaited continuation of _A Trip to 1971_! Sorry about the delay, folks. I was dragged into the sewers by a demonic clown after he refused to give back my paper boat, and I've been down here for six months. The clown still has a firm hold on me, but he finally allowed me to write this chapter. That was nice of him. Now, I do believe it's that time again. You know what I'm talking about. Comment Response Time! There's a lot to get through this time. To **TheIndividualist** , well, I did that naturally, since the characters from both the 1971 movie and the 2005 movie are involved here. To **TheFastFox** , I'm glad the last chapter made you laugh! This story is all about spreading smiles all around. (And it's cool that the last chapter was posted on your birthday!) To **mattTheWriter072** , yeah, the "atomic paperweight" joke was probably my favorite from that video. And you'll see what'll happen in the Fizzy-Lifting Drinks room in this chapter! To **notcardinalrichelieu** , to be fair, Johnny was being pretty irritating. Genie tried his best to contain himself prior, but there comes a breaking point for everybody. To **Linkwonka88** , oh, inflation fetishists are out there, alright, and it's not too hard to find them. Just search up Violet Beauregarde on DeviantArt and you'll see what I mean. To **dragonserpent18** , well, I'm not going to definitively answer if we'll see the two Violets again, but I'll just say this: Johnny and the rest of them won't be leaving this dimension without everybody in tow. To **Turrislucidus** , I think it was just a coincidence with the timing of that, since I had always planned for Genie to have an outburst towards Johnny, but yeah, arguments are always a pain. To **Softkitty55** , thank you! I'm glad you've found all their crazy antics enjoyable! And will either of the Charlies drink the Fizzy-Lifting Drinks? Find out in this installment! To **Fire and Ice Master 123** , yes, that was a reference to Nostalgia Critic; I'm not sure if I'll include Johnny's backstory in this story, but you never know; I kind of implied this with my response to dragonserpent18, but yes, they'll survive; Here's my top 10 list: (1) 2005 Mike (2) 2005 Violet (3) 1971 Veruca (4) 2005 Veruca (5) 1971 Violet (6) 1971 Mike (7) 2005 Augustus (8) 2005 Charlie (9) 1971 Charlie (10) 1971 Augustus. To **Red Teacup** , glad you're having fun with the story! Now, let's not waste any more time and get on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Well, well, well, four naughty, nasty, little children gone; six good, sweet, little children left," Genie told the group rather ominously as he stood in front of a multicolored door.

"I would hardly call most of them 'good' or 'sweet'," Johnny muttered under his breath.

Genie opened the door and led the tour group into a hallway with brightly-colored wallpaper on the left wall. It had pictures of a vast variety of fruits printed onto it. "Wait a minute," Genie said as he spun around excitedly to stop everyone in front of the wallpaper, "must show you this! Lickable Wallpaper for nursery walls! Lick an orange—it tastes like an orange! Lick a pineapple—it tastes like a pineapple! Go ahead, try it!"

The guests started to lick the various fruits on the wallpaper, and they uttered sounds of pure bliss as they experienced such rich flavors. "Wow! They actually taste like real fruit!" Choccy said.

"You're right, Charlie, this is magnificent!" his grandpa replied.

"Try some more!" Genie said. "The strawberries taste like strawberries! The snozzberries taste like sno—"

In that moment, something completely unexpected happened. Something no one could have ever predicted—not even in their wildest dreams. A giant peach, at least twenty feet tall, came crashing through the wall of the factory, completely rolled over Genie, and crashed through the other side, continuing it's tumble down the street.

Everyone gasped in shock as they saw the chocolatier get pummeled by the giant fruit. They were at a complete loss for words. Genie laid down on the floor helplessly among the rubble from the broken walls. Finally, he uttered a pathetic moan, "Heeeeeeeelp! Heeeeeeeeelp!"

Turtle, Choccy, and the two Grandpa Joes were the only ones to rush over and pull Genie out from the rubble. They tried to help him up to his feet, but he was in much too pain to do so.

"Charlie…either one of you…pull out my Oompa-Loompa whistle from my front left pocket in my coat and play it to alert the Oompa-Loompas."

Choccy pulled out the whistle and blew hard on it, making a loud screeching noise.

"Ow!" cried Genie. "It's an Oompa whistle, not a dog whistle! You have to play it delicately and add a little trill to the notes. That's what the holes are for."

Johnny groaned. "This is not the time for music lessons, Genie!"

Luckily, the Oompa-Loompas responded to the screeching whistle anyways. Once they saw the state that Genie was in, they called in special paramedic Oompa-Loompas, who carefully placed Genie onto a stretcher.

"Johnny," Genie said, "I regret to say this…but you're going to have to lead the tour for now."

"What?! But I don't even know my way around this factory!"

"I know. I guess you'll just have to figure it out. Good luck." With that, the paramedic Oompa-Loompas carried Genie off to the factory's hospital.

Everyone still had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Um…what just happened?" Mr. Teavee deadpanned.

"A giant peach rolling through a chocolate factory. I've seen it all, now," said Henry.

"Well…" Johnny tried his best to take command of the group after this strange situation, "let's just try to put this giant peach business behind us and continue the tour, shall we?"

The tour group turned at the corner at the end of the hallway and came across the entrance to a room on the right wall. "Oooooh, let's see what's in here!" Johnny said excitedly as he led everyone into the room.

It was a room that greatly expanded upwards—perhaps about sixty feet—and at the top of the room was a large fan. At the bottom of the room was a machine of sorts that had hundreds and hundreds of bubbles floating out from it. The bubbles floated and flittered all throughout the room. Scattered around the ground floor of the room—placed on shelves, on tables, or simply on the floor—were hundreds of bottles and jugs filled with bubbly liquid.

"What are they making in here?" Egg Breath asked curiously.

"Hm…not sure," Johnny said. "But I don't think Genie will mind if we all take a sampling."

Upon Johnny's permission, Turtle and his grandpa popped open one of the bottles and started chugging the liquid down.

Spike stared at the bottled liquids suspiciously. "I don't know, I'm not trying out anything from this guy. I don't know about you guys, but I'd prefer _not_ to turn into a human blueberry."

Once Spike reminded everyone of what happened the last time someone tried something from Genie's production line, they all hesitated on taking a sip from the bubbly concoction. That is, except for Turtle and his Grandpa Joe. It was too late for them.

"Eh, don't worry; we'll be fine," 1971 Joe said. "You're not turning blue, and I don't seem to be turning blue, right, Charlie?"

"Nope. Come on, guys, I think we're perfectly fiiiiiiiii—" At this moment, Turtle immediately started floating upwards, higher and higher into the room. Shortly after, 1971 Joe joined him.

"See? I told you something weird was gonna happen," Spike said in an arrogant tone of voice.

"Wait…no, this is fun!" Turtle yelled with glee. He started doing flips and twirls in the air.

"Wheee!" 1971 Joe screamed delightedly as he swam through the air.

"I feel like Peter Pan!"

"If you're Peter Pan, then I'm Tinkerbell!" Turtle's grandpa said.

"Come on, everybody! If you drink the liquid, you'll float, too!"

"Um, only one question," Nut Case said, "how do you get down?"

Turtle and his grandpa suddenly looked at each other with stupefied faces. They had no idea how to get down.

"Uh, well, we can try 'swimming' down," 1971 Joe suggested. Both he and Turtle took large breast strokes towards the ground, but to no avail. They kept floating higher at a faster rate than they could "swim" lower.

"Mr. Wonka! Help us! How do we get down?!" Turtle pleaded to Johnny.

"I…actually don't know. I never invented anything like this. Sorry."

Turtle and his grandpa both looked up above them and noticed that they were inching towards the giant fan at the top of the room at an alarming rate.

"Somebody, help us! Please! We're going to be shredded by the fan!" Turtle yelled.

"This is not going to end well," Nut Case said.

"I can't watch!" said Cowboy in terror as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Call one of those Moompa-Roompa things!" Rupert suggested. "They've got to know how to save them!"

"Wait a minute!" Choccy cried out. "Look at this!" He pointed to a large red button on the wall that was labeled "EMERGENCY FAN STOP". "Do you think this will stop the fan?"

"Gee, I wonder," Egg Breath said in a sarcastic tone.

Choccy pressed the button, causing the giant fan to slow down and finally come to a stop.

"We're saved! Oh, thank you so much, Choccy!" Turtle said.

"Uh, Charlie, I wouldn't be celebrating quite yet; we still don't have a way to get down!"

Turtle and 1971 Joe continued to float up past the fan and into the factory's ventilation system.

"Oh, dear," Johnny said, a little panicked. "Where's that Oompa whistle?" Choccy handed the whistle to Johnny, and the chocolatier played a little trill on it. Several Oompa-Loompas rushed into the room, and Johnny debriefed them on what happened, "Turtle and his grandpa just floated up into the vents! We need someone to get them out of there!"

"We'll get on that immediately!" one of the Oompa-Loompas said as they started to rush out of the room.

Johnny, however, stopped them before they could leave completely, "Wait, hold up! Aren't ya gonna sing a song about Turtle? I mean, you did for the two other kids that have been eliminated so far."

The Oompa-Loompas all awkwardly stared at each other before one of them tentatively answered, "Oh, uh, yeah, of course. Come on, guys." The little orange-faced men began to sing again, but their singing wasn't quite as well synched up with each other, as was their dancing not as well choreographed.

" _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you!_

 _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Da-Dee_

 _If you are wise, you'll listen to me!_

 _What do you get when you…take things you're not supposed to?_

 _Drinking a soda that is…not right for you?_

 _Even though you were not entirely at fault,_

 _Because someone who has no authority told you it was alright to do so._

 _I hate it when that happens._

 _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Da_

 _If you_ _…_ _don't listen to false authority, you will go far!_

 _You will live in happiness, too,_

 _Like the Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Doo!_ "

"Hm. Not one of your better pieces," Johnny said.

"Most of the lines didn't even rhyme," Mrs. Teevee said.

"Look, that was the best we could do. Now, we really need to go help Charlie and his grandpa right now." The Oompa-Loompas all left the bubbly room on their quest to save the two floaters.

"Well, I say we continue our tour! Shall we?" Johnny said as he merrily led the group out of the room and back into the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, it took me almost three months for me to muster up the inspiration to write another chapter, but hey, at least it didn't take six months this time around! To **The Illuminaughty Pine Tree** , it was my full intention to make that part as unexpected as possible! Glad to see I succeeded, and glad to see you're enjoying it through it all! To **The Silly Storyteller** , yes, it does! In the book _James and the Giant Peach_ , the narrator mentions that the peach happened to crash through a famous chocolate factory. Whose factory do you think that might've been? And yes, I wish the Fizzy-Lifting Drinks were included in the Burton film as well. Minus the part where Charlie and Grandpa Joe go floating about behind Wonka's back, of course. To **Anonymousnette** , really? I actually really like the "cannibalism" line! It's a great example of Depp Wonka's delightful social awkwardness. Of course, "delightful" is a subjective adjective. To **Ethannalon. A Hilliard** , yes, the two Charlies do not follow the same path! And you will see what will become of the two Verucas in this chapter! To **mattTheWriter072** , yes, if all of them had drank the Fizzy-Lifting Drinks, it would've been a huge mess! Hopefully, with that many people floating up there, one of them would've burped to find out the secret to getting down. But alas, that wasn't the case with the two '71 Buckets. To **elevat0r** , yes, that _is_ James! He would say "Hello" back if he weren't careening down the street in a large fruit. To **dragonserpent18** , once again, good catch on that typo! To **TheFastFox** , yep, there was the obvious _James and the Giant Peach_ reference, as well as the _Peter Pan_ reference, and a subtle _It_ reference, too! To **Linkwonka88** , yes, the less said about inflation fetishes, the better! To **VerucaBeyotch,** glad you're liking the story! Yes, the two Wonkas definitely step on each other's toes quite often. To **Guest** , yes, Rupert didn't quite get the names right, but at least he tried! To **Anonymousnette** (again), no, James and the gang won't be joining in on the fun. They're too busy floating out in the ocean right now, getting attacked by sharks. To **IFFY** , yep, they certainly weren't expecting that to happen! To **Turrislucidus** , well, the sewers really aren't too shabby! Although, now I'm not sure if that's just the clown using his powers to influence my thoughts. But as you can see, I can still manage to write, even while down here! Sadly, the same can't be said for Georgie here. He lost his right arm, which also happened to be his _write_ arm. But at least he makes good company! To **13PieceBucket** , exactly! He may seem scary at first, but once you start floating with him, it's all good! To **gerfty** , well, sorry to say, but you don't instantly recover from a massive peach rolling over you. But don't worry, Genie is not gone from the story. He will be coming back. And with that, I now present all of you with the next chapter! Sorry this one isn't super long. I'll make it up by making the next one longer.

* * *

"Ooooh, this looks like an interesting room!" Johnny gleefully remarked.

The room the tour group had just walked into was filled with giftboxes, ribbons, streamers, and other things to glamorize presents. Seated at several tables laid out across the room were Oompa-Loompas wrapping things in giftwrap. And the most amazing thing of all—overhead in the room, sitting in perched nests, were five white geese, four times the size of a regular goose. At that moment, one of the geese had laid an egg. But it wasn't an ordinary goose egg. It was a great, big, beautiful, golden goose egg!

"Oh, wow, look at that!" Johnny pointed out to the guests. "The geese lay golden eggs! Why, that's amazing!"

The golden egg then dropped down from the nest from which it was laid onto a balance, which then tipped over, dropping the egg onto a purple-cushioned scale. The meter on the scale was labeled "GOOD" on one end and "BAD" on the other end. For this particular egg, the arrow on the meter tipped over towards "GOOD", prompting an Oompa-Loompa to pick up the egg and place it in a cart to be brought to the wrapping tables.

Another egg fell onto one of the other scales, this time causing the arrow on the meter to tip towards "BAD". At this, a loud honking sound was emitted, and the purple cushions dropped open as a trapdoor for the egg to fall into.

"What a remarkably fascinating contraption this is!" Choccy's Grandpa Joe said.

"Hey, Daddy, I want a golden goose!" Egg Breath demanded.

"Here we go again—another idiot kid about to be eliminated because of their stupid, irrational decisions," Spike said.

"Alright, Sweetheart, alright!" Henry placated. "Daddy will get you a golden goose as soon as we get home!"

"No, I want one of _those_!" Egg Breath pointed to one of the geese sitting overhead.

"Well, Veruca, dear, I don't know what to tell you! The other Wonka's not even here! _He's_ the one who owns these geese!"

"I want one! I want a golden goose! Gooses! Geeses! I want my geese to lay gold eggs for Easter!"

"It will, Sweetheart!"

"At least a hundred a day!"

"Anything you say!"

"And by the way,"

"What?"

Rather unexpectedly for everyone, Veruca began to sing,

" _I want a feast!_ "

"You ate before we came to the factory."

" _I want a bean feast!_ "

"Oh, one of those."

" _Cream buns, and donuts,_

 _And fruitcake with no nuts,_

 _So good you could go nuts!_ "

"You can have all of those things when you get home!"

" _No, now!_

 _I want a ball!_

 _I want a party!_

 _Pink macarons,_

 _And a million balloons,_

 _And performing baboons, and_

 _Give it me…_

 _Now!_ "

Egg Breath ran over to the tables where the Oompa-Loompas were polishing and wrapping the golden eggs, causing the little workers to become a little nervous of the girl's next move.

" _I want the world!_

 _I want the whole world!_

 _I want to lock it_

 _All up in my pocket,_

 _It's my bar of chocolate!_

 _Give it me now!_

 _I want today!_

 _I want tomorrow!_

 _I want to wear 'em_

 _Like braids in my hair, and_

 _I don't want to share 'em!_ "

After her slight outburst, Egg Breath calmed down and regained her composure.

" _I want a party with roomfuls of laughter,_

 _Ten-thousand tons of ice cream!_

 _And if I don't get the things I am after,_

 _I'm going to scream!_ "

Egg Breath grabbed a roll of golden giftwrap from one of the tables and threw it all around Johnny. Continuing her tantrum, she ran over and punched all the ribbons and streamers out from their baskets. She kicked the stacks of empty giftboxes. She grabbed one of the carts and pushed it towards the stack of empty boxes on the other side of the room. Despite the Oompa-Loompas' panicked attempt to stop the cart, it ended up crashing into the large stack, causing all the boxes to tumble down.

" _I want the works!_

 _I want the whole works!_

 _Presents, and prizes,_

 _And sweets, and surprises_

 _Of all shapes and sizes_

 _And now!_ "

Egg Breath dashed over to one of the large, cushioned scales underneath the geese.

" _Don't care how,_

 _I want it now!_ "

The repulsive girl then walked up on top of one of the scales to finish off her song.

" _Don't care how,_

 _I want it nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!_ "

The trap door dropped out from underneath the girl, leading her down into the deep, dark pit. The loud honking was heard in conjunction with her screams, and the arrow on the meter leaned towards "BAD".

"I guess Egg Breath was…a bad egg," Nut Case said, reveling in the fact that she outlasted her counterpart.

"Wow, she was stupider than I thought!" Johnny said. "I mean, she literally stepped on that scale herself. That's all her fault! One-hundred percent, all due to her stupidity!"

"Just like I said," Spike remarked. "People are _way_ too predictable."

"Maybe if she wasn't so busy singin', she coulda seen where she was goin'!" Cowboy said.

"I don't care who's fault it is, where did my daughter go to?!" Henry asked, completely befuddled about the whole situation.

"Don't look at me! I don't run this factory! Hey, you," Johnny called over one of the Oompa-Loompas. "Where did the little brat drop down to?"

"The garbage chute," the Oompa-Loompa replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Well, where does the chute lead to?!" Henry asked.

"The furnace."

"The furnace?! She'll be sizzled like a sausage!" Henry looked as if he were about to faint.

"Well…" the Oompa-Loompa thought for a moment, "she could be stuck just inside the tube."

"Inside the…hold on!" Henry dashed towards the open trapdoor that his daughter fell down. "Veruca, Sweetheart! Daddy's coming!" As he dumped himself down the chute, a honking sound was emitted once more as the arrow on the meter turned towards "BAD".

"Serves her right, I say," Nut Case said.

"Serves _both_ of them right," Rupert added.

" _You're_ one to talk," Mr. Teavee mumbled under his breath.

As expected, the Oompa-Loompas all gathered together to sing a song,

" _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you!_

 _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Da-Dee_

 _If you are wise, you'll listen to me!_

 _Who do you blame when your kid is a brat,_

 _Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat?_

 _Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame;_

 _You know exactly who's to blame:_

 _The mother and the father!_

 _Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Da_

 _If you're not spoiled, then you will go far!_

 _You will live in happiness, too,_

 _Like the Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-Dee-Doo!_ "

"Well, now that the Oompa-Loompas have sung their song, that must be our cue to move on to the next room!" Johnny led everyone out in a giddy march. "Come along, everybody! Adventure awaits! And hopefully we'll stop losing kids along the way."


End file.
